Biovolt Revenge
by Scarlette Shizuru
Summary: Boris comes back after the Justice Five tournament. Not only that, he wants every team that caused his downfall dead! I don't own beyblade! Chp 13 updated!
1. Yami Seishi or Dark Star Warriors

"Beyblade the Movie: Boris Strikes Back!"

**Summary:** After defeating the Shadow Bladers, Tyson and the others go for a vacation in Miami and yes, Kai's included. But when they were about to put their feet up, the news report that Boris escaped from jail and he's targeting the Bladebreakers! He was able to gather new beybladers and he created the team the "Yami Seishi" or the 'Dark Star Warriors'.

**Team:** Dark Star Warriors

**Name:** Minamiya, Haru (Japanese)

**Age:** 15

**Hair: **Dark Violet (style: like Kakashi from Naruto)

**Eyes: **Green on the left and Gold on the right

**Beyblade:** Rekuso (Not from B-daman!)

**Animal:** Dragon (Red)

**Special Attack: **Ryu Kamaitachi (Dragon Cutting Whirlwind)

**Beyblade Appearance: **Like Tyson's except red and yellow

**Clothes: **White jacket, dog tag necklace, denim pants, white converse and black gloves (he's like Yoh, no shirt inside.)

**Personality: **High in charisma, slightly laid back and confident

**Story: **Haru was born in Hiroshima, Japan and he comes from a family of swordsmen, just like Tyson. Haru takes his swordsmanship training very seriously especially when Boris trains him. Haru calls himself the "Red Blade" because of his dragon, Rekuso and their mastery of swords. Haru secretly liked with Hillary until she beat up Tyson and imagined if he got her angry. He takes missions from Boris very seriously and he was trained by Boris himself. Haru was left to live with his grandfather when his parents both died from a jungle excavation. This is why he values his friends very much. It's because they're like family to him and he makes sure everyone stays together. One of his eyes is green because of an ancient amulet that he found that even Boris doesn't know about. Haru's tag partner is Blake who is his exact polar opposite.

**Name: **Vincent, Blake (Japanese/Russian)

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Black (style: like Dark Mousy in DNAngel)

**Eyes: **Chestnut Gold (turns white when uses full power)

**Beyblade: **Escaflowne (No, not from Vision of Escaflowne)

**Animal: **Phoenix (black)

**Special Attack: **Dark Mega Flare

**Beyblade Appearance: **Combination of Kane's Cyber Dragoon's structure and Kai's attack ring with Dranzer's stats

**Clothes: **Black poncho shirt, khaki pants, black boots (like Cloud Strife's in Advent Children), red arm cuff on his right arm, brown gloves

**Personality: **Cold, Serious, the usual Leave-me-alone-and-get-the-hell-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-kick-your-ass type of guy

**Story: **Born in Nagashima, Japan, Blake's life was not exactly what you call a nice thing to remember especially if you were tortured and beaten up and your whole family was burned and massacred before your very eyes. Blake has a very cold physical presence and he could easily instill fear and doubt in a person. He was trained to be an assassin and he's the only one who could ever match Kai's assassin skills. Blake was nicknamed the 'Phoenix' Shadow' because his stealthy-like ability and his brain are what help him win. He's more experienced than Haru yet he wasn't made leader. Why? Because Boris saw Haru's potential and he knew that Blake needed a little bit more 'training'. Haru usually turns to him when Boris has no 'suggestions'.

**Name: **Hikari, Sakura

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Light Pink (style: like Sakura from Naruto when she didn't cut it.)

**Eyes: **Blue

**Beyblade: **Sakura Butterfly

**Animal: **Butterfly (pink)

**Special Attack: **Sakura Silhouette

**Beyblade Appearance: **Pink but not hot pink; built like Mathilda's Pierce Hedgehog

**Clothes: **Pink Kimono top and black stretch pants and black sandals

**Personality: **Sweet, Shy and Caring

**Story: **Raised in Tokyo, Japan with her old fashioned family. Sakura was picked up by Boris after her family got injured in a car crash that Boris created himself. Sakura is the youngest sister in the team and usually relies on Blake's intelligence to get them out of trouble. Her beyblading style consists of illusions and other mind altering things that usually scare people. Sakura loves shopping, hates Mariah, loathes shocking colors and she loves flowers. Her hobby is flower arranging and she also tries to open the minds of those who tend to keep to themselves. In other words, she's like Hinata from the Hyuga Clan in Naruto.

**Name: **Faust, Tristan (German)

**Age: **16

**Hair: **Blonde (style: like Gojyo from Saiyuki Reload)

**Eyes: **Blue

**Beyblade: **Mephisto

**Animal: **Serpent (gray)

**Special Attack: **Grave of the Undead

**Beyblade Appearance: **Dark Gray and built like a tank

**Clothes: **black hat, silver cape, white t-shirt, black pants and brown shoes

**Personality: **Scary, Murderous, slightly insane

**Story: **Because of Boris' genetic alteration, Tristan's once happy go lucky attitude became a murderous attitude where he can slaughter almost anybody in sight. Tristan is possessed by a mystical amulet that Boris found and unknown to Tristan, it contained Mephistoles and soon, he became Mephisto Tristan. Actually, not many people can just wield that out of this world amulet, it takes someone from the Faust bloodline to harness it and Tristan is the descendant of the Faust the I. Because of this, Boris used Tristan because of his untapped power but Tristan in the end was defeated by Max because of his unbeatable defense.

**Name: **Li Wen (Chinese)

**Age: **15

**Hair: **Silver (style: like Chrono from Chrono Crusade)

**Eyes: **Brown

**Beyblade: **Kuma Panda

**Animal: **Panda

**Special Attack: **Panda Fury

**Beyblade Appearance: **Yellow and built like a shredding machine type

**Clothes: **white sleeveless Chinese shirt, green sash and black pants and Chinese shoes

**Personality: **Careful, sometimes a bit brash

**Story: **This guy is Daichi's counterpart and he's just like him too. Li Wen was born near the White Tiger Village in China and was taught Martial Arts. Li Wen is not your average big guy, he's maybe the size of Garland and he slightly looks like Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing. Li Wen usually taunts Daichi for being small but he cannot tolerate Blake when he calls him, "the Bumbling Bear". Li Wen is jealous of Blake because Blake always gets on his nerves and he's usually right while he is otherwise. His bit beast, Kuma Panda, its powers are based on his emotions, he gets angry, the more powerful, the more scared he is, the weaker. And if he's deprived of food, he will instantly get angry.

Hope you like it. This happens right after the Beyblade the Movie: The Fierce Battle


	2. Escaped? Again? No Way!

Disclaimer is at the front part.

Chapter 1- Escaped?! Again!? No Way!?

After a while, Hillary suggested, "Maybe we should go to a beach. Somewhere like in Miami." Tyson said, "Well… you do have a good idea." Max added, "Yeah, and it so happens my grandparents have a house there and we can stay there." Ray said, "Are you sure? Did they give you permission?"

Max said, "No sweat, they said I can stay there whenever I want." Daichi said, "Cool, then what are we waiting for??? Let's go!" Tyson said, "Good idea!" Hillary said, "C'mon Kai-kun, let's go." (I'm making a Sasuke-Sakura situation)

Kenny whispered to Tyson, "Haven't you noticed that Hillary's calling Kai, 'Kai-kun'?" Tyson nodded and said, "Yeah." Kenny whispered, "Aren't you jealous? You do like Hillary and she's sucking up to Kai."

Tyson said, "Well. A bit coz Kai's got more celebrity and he's filthy rich. But, he's gonna remain oblivious to her feelings the whole vacation." Kenny snickered and said, "Well, we better get going then."

As they all began to board the plane, Max said, "You guys ready?" They all nodded as they dragged their entire luggage in. As they got inside, the first thing Kai did was to cover his ears since Tyson and Daichi are going to bug him.

Tyson's luggage mostly consisted of food because he didn't like airplane food. Ray and Max were playing Kirby on Max's game boy. Hillary was trying to make sure that Kai doesn't catch her staring at him and Kenny and Daichi were dealing with their beyblades.

Tyson said, "So, Hillary, are you going to keep your eyes glued to him all vacation?" Hillary turned to Tyson with a shocked movement and stuttered, "N-n-nno! Of course not! You think I'd like a heartless guy like him?"

Tyson smiled mischievously and said, "Aww… you can't admit can ya, Hillary? But the more you do that, you know, he's just going to ignore you." Hillary stuck out her tongue and said, "Yeah right!"

Tyson smirked and said, "See?? It's pretty much obvious if you like the guy." Hillary lowered her face in embarrassment and she was blushing wildly. Tyson smiled a big smile to show victory of outsmarting Hillary, for once.

Kai looked out of the window and remembered the way he used to fly when Dranzer wasn't taken away. Right now, Dranzer is recharging her power so she could have the same power again with a bit of Kai's help, of course.

Actually, they were able to get their own cabin since being the champion team; they give you your very own things like cars, etc. So, since they had no one with them, they can make as much noise as they want.

Hillary was still staring at the "Fire Prince" who was diagonal from her seat and listening to music and doing something in a drawing book. Tyson peeped over and shouted, "Hey Kai! Whatcha doin'!?"

Kai, of course since he purposely made all his songs sound proof to Tyson's shouting didn't hear him. What Kai was actually doing was drawing. No one ever knew that he could draw with such precision and certainty. What he drew was a phoenix, a dragon, a tiger and a tortoise with symbols around each animal by using the stars.

This also caught the others' attention and soon everyone was crowding over Kai. Kai was actually ignoring them and he even used colored pencils that used to be his older brother's years ago.

Daichi saw that Kai had a pair of earplugs and he took one of and shouted, "HEY! WHATCHA DRAWING!?" Of course, this caught Kai's attention and boy, was he pissed. Kai snapped, "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU SHOUT IN MY EAR FOR!?"

Daichi whistled and Kai muttered, "Annoying little monkey." Max pointed at the drawing and asked, "What does that mean?" Kai replied, "Just something. Just made it up. I got it from a story that my brother was writing."

They looked at the details and were awed with his drawing. They thought Kai could never draw or get in touch with his artistic side but lo and behold, he did have one and he could. Actually, he's one of the very few who could draw like that.

Max then retreated to his seat and got a novel he was reading and began reading. Ray began playing slap jack with Tyson and the others and boy did his hand become red. Hillary was still standing watching Kai draw and what she noticed was Kai kept on looking at the phoenix.

Then, Kai turned the next page and there, he had an inserted paper and what she saw Kai and another guy with phoenix flames behind them. Hillary asked, "Who's that?" Kai looked at the picture and said, "That's my brother, Keele."

Hillary looked at him and Kai said, "He was murdered, three years back." Hillary asked, "By whom?" Kai replied, "Somebody that you don't know and only I know."

Hillary stared at Kai for a moment when his hair had shaded his eyes. His crimson eyes looked out the window and imagined if his brother were right there where he was sitting. Hillary also noticed that Kai could draw and write with his right hand as well as his left hand.

Hillary asked, "How come whenever you write, they look exactly the same? As in when you switch hands?" Kai said nothing and all he said was, "Hn." Ray said, "Well, that's another mystery in Kai's life. It's something that not important."

Hillary whispered, "Oh." Then the announcer said, "We will drop off at Miami in 30 minutes." Tyson said, "Oh yeah! Rock on!" Ray groaned, "Finally." Max and the others were overjoyed since they got bored and Kenny and Daichi were dizzy from playing with Dizzi.

During the whole flight, it was quite surprising that Tyson didn't bug Kai. It seemed like he had something to entertain himself with. And you know how he did it, slap jack. He was actually good when he played with Ray. Ray got hit the most.

When they got off the plane, they all headed for Max's beach house which was nearby. It looked a lot more like a house by the coast side but who cared? As long as it has water, a toilet and electricity.

It had everything. Toilet, TV and even a kitchen and Tyson stuffed all his food there. The TV had cable, it seemed like Max's grandparents are rich but not as rich as a certain guy in the room. Max said, "Okay, make yourselves at home. Just don't break any of the vases."

Ray sat on the sofa and wondered, "I wonder what's on TV." Ray clicked the remote and it was on the news channel. The person said, "We interrupt this program to inform you of a recent prison break out."

Ray called out, "Hey guys! Check this out!" The woman continued, "Prisoner Boris Balkov has escaped yesterday at midnight and is on a vengeance spree and will not be stopped that easily. If you ever see him, do not pursue." Kai's eyes widened and said, "Oh shit."

Ray said, "Oh shit's right. How did he get out again!?"

Boris was able to find a trashed down laboratory building where Team Psykick battled Tyson and co. Boris smiled evilly and said, "Looks like my revenge will start here. Although…I do have to draw the Bladebreakers back here to Japan"

When Boris entered the facility, he saw remnants of data regarding Cyber bit beasts, the Bladebreakers, the former Team Psykick, a bunch of candidates. He searched through the file and saw names:

Beyblade Candidates:

1. Minamiya, Haru

2. Vincent, Blake

3. Hikari, Sakura

4. Faust, Tristan

5. Li, Wen

Boris thought, "Hmm…" He checked their stats and data and where he could find them. When he was about to leave, a woman's voice rang in the hall and said, "Leaving already?" Boris turned around and saw Dr. K, a former accomplice of Dr. Zeggart.

Dr. K introduced, "I'm Dr. K. Leader of team Psykick. And you must be Boris Balkov, the famous trainer of the BEGA League and the Neo Borg Demolition Boys." Boris smirked and said, "You seem to know a lot about me, yet I do not have information of Team Psykick."

Dr. K explained, "The kids you're looking for, I know where they are. This used to be our former facility where we extracted bit beasts from a rock and created Cyber bit beasts. I will bring you to our new facility."

She led him towards the car and drove him all the way there. After that, the driver dropped them off at the entrance. Dr. K beckoned him to come in as he saw all the facilities. She explained, "The kids you were looking at were the top beybladers until Gideon got another team. Unfortunately, he too failed…"

Boris nodded slowly as she brought him to the room where the kids he was looking for were training. Haru was swinging his katana in different strokes; Blake was practicing his kunai throwing, Sakura was doing origami, Tristan was running around with a knife and Wen was running away from the murderous Tristan.

Dr. K ordered, "Come here, all of you." They all stopped what they were doing and sat on the sofa while Blake leaned against the wall. Dr. K introduced, "This is Boris. He will be your new trainer and don't forget what we taught you."

Boris looked at her and said, "So, when do I start?" Dr. K replied, "As soon as possible." She left and Boris looked at them and he observed all of them. Sakura seemed more of the shy type, like Mathilda. A complete opposite of Ming-Ming.

Haru was like Garland and Robert put into one except this guy doesn't give a heck about being uncouth or what. Blake is your average "Ice Prince". His face gave the exact expression Kai gave Boris once.

Tristan was like evil Brooklyn and he gave off a very creepy aura that Boris was unfazed of. Wen was like Mystel except with a more calm look and his eyes gave a blank expression.

Boris breathed out and said, "I'll be your trainer and here's one thing I have to tell you. **NO SLACKING!**" They all stared at him with disbelief except Blake who remained as cold as ever. Boris said, "We'll begin your training right now!"

They all stood upright and nodded. Boris called, "Blake." Blake walked towards him and gave him a weird look. Blake knew that there was something else there and he got ready to draw a kunai. Boris drew a pocket knife and aimed for his face.

Blake quickly darted back and recovered his balance and shot a kunai towards Boris who caught it in between his fingers. Boris smiled in satisfaction as he said, "You'll need a bit of work there."

Then, he tested Sakura's flexibility and she was pretty flexible, she was as flexible as Julia. Tristan was able to reveal how evil he could be and that was just plain creepy. If you wanted something or somebody scarier than Chuckie the Murderous Doll, then, he's your guy.

Wen and Haru revealed their aiming skills and Boris was pretty much impressed. Boris thought in his mind, "With them, I think I'll be able get the Bladebreakers. But, there is one last thing I need to do…"

Boris went to Dr. K and suggested something. Dr. K was quite astounded as she said, "Just make sure they don't get hurt." Boris nodded and left as he said, "Let the vengeance begin."

How do you like it? Please review!


	3. The Rising Dragon

I don't own anyone from Beyblade except OC's.

Chapter 2- The Rising Dragon

In Miami, the entire Bladebreakers team was shocked. They had no idea how Boris got out. He was thrown in jail right after the BEGA League tournament. Tyson wondered, "How did he manage? I mean, this guy was supposedly guarded by 10 policemen to make sure he doesn't get out!"

Kai said quietly, "I knew Boris could do this. After all, he taught me everything he knew on how to escape and attack and kill. All he needed was time to formulate a plan." Ray said, "Well, we better do something or else he's just gonna catch us off guard."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Boris led the team into a lab that Dr. K was able to provide him with. Haru looked at the equipment and asked, "What's all of this for?" Boris said, "You'll find out."

The moment he walked in, he activated a switch and gas began to fill the room. Haru shouted, "Hey!" Blake covered his mouth and Sakura was coughing and hacking. Tristan shouted, "What's going on? Who the hell---?" Wen was trying to figure out where the others were.

Boris said, "This is your training. You need to find your way out without using your eyes." They were all fazed while Blake got defensive. Sakura hid behind Blake and she moaned and Haru drew his katana that he always kept with him.

Boris smiled and said silently, "Let the training begin."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the beach house, Tyson and the others were figuring what Boris' next move would be. Ray said, "He could team up with Voltaire again…" Kai said, "Nah. He wouldn't."

The others asked in unison, "Why?" Kai smirked and said, "Voltaire's in a coma and I know why." Tyson asked, "Why?" Kai smirked evilly and said, "Well… the Blitzkrieg Boys and I decided to make Voltaire pay and what we did was…"

Ray said, "Let me guess… you shot him from afar?" Tyson said, "You poisoned him?" Kai shook his head and said, "None of the above. I sued him, got the money, sent him to jail and then, put him on death row." They all looked at him strangely and said in unison, "Have you gone mad?"

Kai shook his head with an evil smile and said, "I can be very murderous." When they saw that evil look, they told themselves to never make Kai angry. While they were talking, a red blade flew in and smashed the window, skidded at the edge of the cabinets and tore down the curtains.

Max groaned, "Oh boy, my grandparents are going to kill me!" Ray said, "Well, I wish this beyblade wouldn't have come in." Then, the beyblade left the room and obviously, it was baiting Tyson and of course, Tyson took the bait.

Tyson yelled, "Come back here, you freako!" Tyson leaped out of the window and the others just tagged along. When Tyson got outside, Tyson saw a tall purple-haired boy. He wore his white jacket, denim pants and white converse shoes.

Tyson demanded, "Who are you?!" The boy replied, "You'll know, if you beat me in a beyblade match." The boy readied his launcher and Tyson readied his. From afar, the boy's teammates were watching him. Blake thought, "So… this is Tyson and the Bladebreakers…this ought to be interesting."

Haru, the purple-haired kid, commanded, "Go, Rekuso!" Tyson commanded, "Go Dragoon!" The beyblades slammed into one another and created sparks. Then, while Haru's teammates were watching, Boris voice sounded through Sakura's ear, "You have to defeat Tyson, no matter what the consequences are."

Sakura whimpered at his voice and asked Blake, "Blake, do we interfere with the battle?" Blake, being the eldest was always the one calling the shots even though Haru was leader. Blake shook his head and said, "We wait until he really needs it."

They nodded and waited and until Blake blew the whistle if you know what I mean.

Meanwhile, Haru was simply toying with Tyson since he found him really stupid because he manipulated the situation from the start of the battle. Everything was going as Haru planned.

Haru said, "This is the end for you! Ryu no Kamaitachi!" (Dragon Cutting Whirlwind) His beyblade doubled its speed and created a tornado that grew bigger and faster the more the beyblade spun. The beyblade moved towards Dragoon and began tearing Dragoon into pieces. It also went close to Tyson and it tore him up bad.

Tyson shouted, "Darn you!" Haru smirked and said, "This should be easy. I'm gonna trash Dragoon once and for all!" Rekuso slammed into Dragoon and Dragoon was torn into two pieces with the bit chip still intact.

Tyson stood there shocked and he said, "See ya, losers!" Tyson chased him but before he could, a wind engulfed Haru and he vanished into thin air, leaving a message in the sand:

"I'll be waiting for a rematch,

Tyson Kinomiya."

-Haru, the red blade

Tyson and the others stood there stupefied but Kai, upon seeing the battle recognized the fighting style. He remembered Bryan could do that but it wasn't Bryan who he remembered. But Boris Balkov… the only one who could ever teach someone to do something like that.

Tyson dropped down to his knees and he said, "I can't believe it… that guy just took me as if I was nothing." Kai said, "Well, actually, Tyson, he anticipated all your moves. He was manipulating the situation to his own advantage."

They all looked at him and said, "I think he also observed and watched your battles in order to recognize your strategy. He actually baited you into doing what he wanted you to do." Hillary said, "Well, the only thing we know is that his name is Haru and that's it."

Kenny said, "Well, after analyzing the battle… it seems like Haru planned this from the start. He made Tyson trick himself in order to tip the situation to his advantage. His bit beast is also patterned after Dragoon except this one is real/ genuine bit beast."

Tyson said, "You mean…?" Kenny nodded and answered, "Yup. They're going to be a lot more of them patterned after the others. I might as well figure them out now or we'll all get trashed."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at the center base, Boris was proud of Haru's performance. In fact, Haru performed better than Garland ever did in the past. Right now, Haru was too busy dancing and saying, "Oh yeah! Who's the king? Who's the king?"

Blake was getting annoyed while the others were happy for Haru's victory. Blake was on the computer and he found a way on how to tap into Kenny's computer since Kenny's laptop had its Bluetooth on. Blake used the Bluetooth signals and tapped into his computer.

He saw some files containing the battles of Kai, Max, Ray, Daichi and Tyson. Blake downloaded them off Kenny's computer and he also got the stats of the beyblades. Sakura went to Blake and asked, "Blake-nii san, what are you doing?"

Blake said, "Getting something useful from somebody's laptop." He watched Kai's battle against everyone Kai fought.

**First set:**

Kai vs. Tyson (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. Max (official) – win

Kai vs. Tyson (official) – lose, win, lose (three matches)

Kai vs. Kevin (official) – win

Kai vs. Miguel (official) – win (flawless victory) the guitarist dude, not the guy from Barthrez Battalion.

Kai vs. Johnny (unofficial) – lose

Kai vs. Johnny (official) – lose

Kai vs. Robert (unofficial) – win

**Black Dranzer Arc:**

Kai vs. Max (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. White Tigers (official) – win

Kai vs. All Starz (official) – win

**Russian tournament arc:**

Kai vs. Spencer (official) – lose

**Second Set:**

Kai vs. Figuel (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. Wyatt (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. Goki (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. Dunga (unofficial) – win

Kai vs. unknown (unofficial) – win (He's the guy with the tornado bit beast. The episode where Kai fought him in the bamboo thicket)

Kai vs. King and Queen (unofficial) – lose

Kai vs. King (unofficial) – win (by default)

Kai vs. Lopez brothers (1) – win

Kai vs. Zeo – lose

Kai vs. Ashley – interrupted (in the movie)

**Third Set:**

Kai vs. Daichi (official) – win

Kai vs. Daichi (official) – lose (win by default: Daichi because Kai surrendered)

Kai vs. Rick (official) – win

Kai vs. Miguel (official) – win

Kai vs. Ray (official) – win

Kai vs. Tyson (official) – lose

Kai vs. Garland (official-BEGA legalized) – win

Kai vs. Brooklyn (official- BEGA legalized) – lose

Kai vs. Brooklyn (official BEGA tournament) – win

After seeing Kai's record, he was quite astounded. 10 losses and everything else he left with a winning streak. Blake said, "I'm going to have to train if I wanna break a winning streak like this." Blake stood up from his chair and went to the training room.

**-Chapter 2 finished! Please review!**


	4. Red plus Black equals Power Clash!

I don't own anyone from beyblade except the Dark Seishi

Chapter 3- Red + Black Power Clash!

After encountering Haru, Tyson and the others were wondering how he easily wiped out Tyson without breaking a sweat. Kenny asked, "That seemed odd… I enhanced Dragoon after the fight with the Shadow Bladers and now, it's a mess!"

Tyson groaned and said, "I don't know… I really don't know." Kai added, "Well. If you paid more attention, maybe you wouldn't have to be in this mess…" Tyson snapped, "Hey! Just because I lost now you're taking pleasure in my misery!"

Kai smirked and said, "Of course not, I'm just giving you an advice." Kai walked away and then everyone tried to repair the broken Dragoon. Max said, "Maybe Kai just wants to do that to stop moping…" Tyson shouted, "How can I possibly stop moping when that guy throws a sarcastic joke at me!?"

Ray assured, "Never mind. Let's just get Dragoon fixed." They all agreed and they all decided to pitch and cheer up Tyson.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Boris was contemplating on what to do next. He already pushed Tyson's spirits down. Who was going to be the next victim was the question that Boris kept on asking himself. He couldn't make the team take the entire team together otherwise; it would be easier for the Bladebreakers to compensate with their weaknesses.

Boris looked at the once who haven't fought yet. He looked at Sakura for a moment. He thought, "No… she isn't ready yet." He looked at Tristan who was reading a book about necromancy and he said, "I'll save him for last."

Wen didn't seem it either; Blake on the other hand seemed ready. Blake was ready and Boris knew that. Blake was also thinking about how he's going to go against Kai. Boris called, "Blake, come here!"

Blake gave him a cold look and walked up. He still had a stoic look on his face and Boris said, "You're next." Blake said nothing and he left. Sakura whispered, "Blake-nii-san…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai walked in the beach thinking, "How did he beat Tyson? Even I couldn't catch a glimpse on how his wind was strong enough to do that…" Kai imaged the battled again in his mind and he tried to find the reason why because he wanted to beat Tyson but someone else beat him before him.

This drove him crazy; it's like telling him that he's so weak. He told himself, "I've been slacking… got start training some more." Then, the wind's presence began to change. Kai felt the wind and said, "It seems someone is here…"

Kai walked carefully and then, he began quickening the pace. He ran towards an open land where there were witnesses and where there was junk all around. Kai said, "I know you're here somewhere!"

Then, a kunai whizzed past his ear and it was followed with more kunais and Dranzer alerted him, "Kai, strings behind you!" Kai saw what she meant as Dranzer's power gave him to perceive things what others cannot perceive and he back flipped over to the other side and then, he heard a voice say, "Now I understand why Boris liked you so much."

Kai looked up to see his pursuer and he saw a black-haired boy. He was around his height and he looked like an assassin in someway. Kai demanded, "Who are you?!" The boy said, "You'll know who I am, if you beat me."

Kai readied Dranzer and the boy readied his. They called out in unison,

"DRANZER!"

"ESCAFLOWNE!"

Two beyblades ran across the field and they slammed into each other, destroying whatever came across them. Kai commanded, "Dranzer, attack!" Dranzer spun at full-force and slammed into Escaflowne and then, when it slammed into Escaflowne it emitted a great light.

It created a black and red light and it grabbed the attention of Tyson and the others and also Haru and company. Haru said, "Come on, we better find Blake!" Tyson said, "We gotta warn Kai!"

They all ran out of their places and then, they headed for the old abandoned junk site that Kai and Blake were in.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached there, both bladers were glowing. Blake was glowing black and Kai was glowing yellow, orange, and reddish like fire. Blake and Kai then, charged into one another and their powers began to clash against one another.

Sakura shouted, "Blake-nii-san!" Tyson shouted, "Hey Kai!" But the two were too busy to hear them and their powers began making a giant power flux. Kai and Blake tried pushing each other back but no one seemed to back down. In the end, their powers went off the scale and blew them both apart.

"AAAAARGH!"

Kai and Blake blew back and hit the walls behind them. They were both smoking hot and they were also unconscious. When Tyson and Haru went to help their friend and they came face to face, they glared angrily at each other.

Tyson shouted, "Hey! You're that guy who destroyed my Dragoon!" Haru smirked and said, "Do you think I even care?" He helped Blake up and then, he said, "We'll meet again… and finish what we started… Tyson Kinomiya."

Haru threw a smoke bomb on the floor and it covered their escape. Tyson shouted, "Hey! (Cough)(Cough) Come back here!" Hillary shouted, "Tyson, where are you!?" When the smoke vanished, they were gone. Kenny said, "We better get home." Ray looked at the sky and said, "Yeah, it's about to rain and I don't like getting drenched in the rain."

Daichi added, "Yeah, same here." They all headed home, bringing an unconscious teammate with them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Haru and the others reached headquarters, Boris of course found out everything and boy was he wasn't mad, in fact he was amused that Blake could break a tie with Kai. After all, Kai isn't an easy nut to crack isn't he?

Boris said, "Never mind, let's just get going with the training." The three retreated to the training area right after they left Blake with Sakura to take care of him. Sakura put a cold towel on his forehead to ease the headache he might have after a good blow to the head.

Blake slowly woke up after five hours and he whispered, "Where am I? What happened?" Sakura said assuring him, "You're back here, at headquarters. You and Kai had a tie." Blake asked, "Where's Escaflowne?"

Sakura said, "Right beside you." He looked to his left and he saw Escaflowne shining in her pure glory. Blake felt pathetic as he lay on his bed. He thought to himself, "I don't understand… why I couldn't beat him."

Sakura read his facial expression and she said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. Maybe he had a few things you didn't know about." Blake's eyes lay half-open as he tried to force himself to recover faster.

Sakura said, "I'll just got get some water okay? Don't go anywhere." She left as Blake stared at his bandages. They were wrapped around his arms, his torso and his head. Blake forced himself to get up but when he did, he felt a sharp pain in his torso right where his rib cage was and he began spitting blood.

Blake tried to stand up straight and he was able to sustain himself a bit as he put on his cloak. and shoes on. He slowly walked outside towards the training room. When he reached there, Haru and the others were lying on the floor.

Blake said coolly, "I thought Boris said no slacking." They all stood up instantly fearing that what would Boris do if he caught them slacking. Blake smirked and said, "Don't worry… my lips are sealed…" He walked past them and he readied Escaflowne for a test run.

Sakura came into the room and said, "Blake, you should be in bed!" Boris, who had been watching them said, "No… leave him be… after all, we can't stop him, can we?" Sakura looked at Blake and she thought, "Yeah… I guess I can't hold nii-san back."

She watched Blake launch Escaflowne and reveal his true prowess with his phoenix abilities. His abilities are very similar to Kai's and he was able to set his beyblade on fire. Then, he sent real power and he easily wrecked the training course without even trying.

Haru was amazed by his power, Tristan's eyes grew wide and Wen stared in awe as Blake began increasing his power little by little. Blake was glowing black and his power was going off the scale.

Haru stood beside him and said, "Let's see if you got enough power!" Haru got his blade and shouted, "Go, Rekuso!" His blade landed beside Blake's and it began glowing white and it began gathering a lot of wind.

Haru said, "C'mon, give it a try!" Blake channeled all his energy into his blade and he commanded, "Go Escaflowne, Dark Mega Flare!" Escaflowne trashed almost everything including nearly Rekuso who was blown away from the blast.

Boris looked at Blake and said quietly, "He would be a very good protégé." He eyed Blake as Blake went on and on, shoving his body to the limit.

That's it for now! Please Review!


	5. Catch that Pink Butterfly!

I don't own any of the beyblade characters except the Dark Seishi!

Chapter 4-Catch that Pink Butterfly!

After the recent attack on Kai and Tyson, they discussed on what to do. Tyson asked, "Geez! Where are these guys coming from? I mean, we only know their names! Also, we don't know what Boris' next move might be or when it will happen!"

Ray corrected, "You mean 'his' name. We don't even know the one who attacked Kai at the junkyard." Tyson asked, "Don't you think we should go to Japan and get more info from the BBA?" Kai said, "Isn't this the first time you started sounding smart?"

Tyson shouted, "Whaddya mean!?" Max said at the same time trying to calm down Tyson, "I think we should follow Tyson's idea." Ray nodded and agreed, "Yeah. Maybe it's best that we try contacting Mr. Dickenson about this new team." Kenny nodded and then Daichi said, "Well, you know what? Let's train to make sure we don't lose to them again."

Ray said, "Good idea. I'll go set it up." Ray set for outside and he set the stadium and while he was setting it, he saw a pink butterfly kite flying and the little girl who was using it. He thought to himself, "Hey… that looks like fun."

Ray quietly approached the girl and asked, "Excuse me…" The girl turned to him and asked, "What is it?" Ray asked, "Is that kite yours?" The girl nodded and said, "Yeah. I made it myself. Would you like to try?"

Ray nodded and said, "Sure." The girl gave him the controls and he started manning it. She introduced herself, "By the way, I'm Sakura." Ray introduced, "I'm Ray." Sakura smiled but deep inside her mind she thought, "So this is Ray… he seems nice."

Ray asked, "So… do you know how to beyblade?" Sakura nodded and answered, "Yeah. I love beyblading. Would you like to go against me?" Then, before Ray could even reply his friends called out, "Ray! Come here!" Ray looked up and apologized, "Sorry. I have to go."

When Sakura watched Ray vanish from her sight, Sakura pulled out her microphone she had hooked to her ear and said, "I found him…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura reported back to Team Psykick headquarters and told Boris everything. Boris leaned back on his chair as he constructed a small plan. He said, "Since Blake can't go out, it's up to you, Sakura. You just have to make sure he doesn't recognize you."

Sakura nodded and said, "Oh yeah! My first battle is about to start!" When she walked out of Boris' office, Blake was found there outside leaning against the wall. Blake asked, "You ready?" Sakura nodded earnestly and she said, "Yeah!"

Blake smirked as he said, "Same old Sakura, I guess. She really reminds me of my sister."

Soon, she departed to her room. Sakura tied her hair up and then she wore her pink kimono, black pants and her black shoes. Then, she put a fan in her kimono sash and she went off to deal with Ray.

Sakura went down the hallway unaware that Blake followed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Go Dragoon!"

"Finish him, Dranzer!"

The two champions were training and this was just a test run of Kenny's new battle plan and modification of the beyblades, the 'adaptor' core. Technically, it was a fusion of the MG core with some adjustments and fusion thus helping the beyblade increase its speed, defense, endurance and attack.

Each core had its own characteristics that would work in favor of their battling styles. Tyson's was called the "blaster" core because he was so used into blasting his opponents with tornados and many other things.

Kenny only created two because of the two recent beybladers who had faced Tyson and Kai and also he needed more data from Draciel and Drigger. Kai also discovered Dranzer's fire illusion ability while he was beyblading against Tyson which of course gave him the upper hand over Tyson and Tyson lost thus; he bugged Kai for a rematch **AGAIN**.

Kenny computed their improvement rate and Tyson and Kai were learning at the same pace. While Ray and Max were watching, Ray said, "Hey, Max." Max answered, "Yeah?" Ray asked, "Do you think we'll ever beat them like this?"

Max replied, "Well, like my cousin says, 'If you can't lick 'em, join 'em." Ray nodded and he got up and decided to get water before he started. When he walked to the front door, a pink beyblade flung itself and it nearly hit his eyes.

Luckily, Ray moved back and saw the one who launched it. He saw a girl on a butterfly kite with a pink kimono. Ray thought, "Didn't I see that kite somewhere?" Then, he shook his head and said, "Never mind. I might as well bring her out."

Ray moved back and led her towards the beach and she landed there, perfectly. He demanded, "Who are you!?" She replied, "The name's Hikari Sakura. I've seen you so many times." Ray thought, "Wait a minute… that name…!" Then, Tyson and the gang came over and Tyson said, "Hey! Where did you come from?!"

Sakura replied, "That's none of your concern! I'm here for a beyblade match and I'm certainly not looking for a wimp like you!" Tyson got aggravated as he shouted, "Say what!?" Sakura added, "Don't worry; you'll have a match soon. But right now, I've got somebody else in mind."

Ray understood that this was his battle and Tyson said, "Well, ---!" Ray put his hand in front of Tyson and he said, "She asked for me, Tyson. I can't just turn it down." Ray walked forward and readied his beyblade.

Sakura readied hers as they said, "Three. Two. One…!"

"Let it Rip!" (Background song: Switchblade)

Ray commanded, "Go Drigger!" Drigger charged at Sakura's beyblade but it seemed no use because her beyblade jumped into the air like a spring. Sakura commanded, "Go, Sakura Butterfly!" Her beyblade crashed on Ray's and it had accurate timing too.

Drigger was thrown back but Ray didn't give up. He shouted, "Drigger, go for it!" Drigger revealed itself and it scared her too. Sakura had extreme fear for huge cats especially lions. Sakura commanded, "Sakura Butterfly, show yourself!"

A pink butterfly appeared and clashed against Drigger. Drigger was trying to nail down the butterfly but it was too fast and it began evading him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Blake was watching from afar and Boris was with the others. Boris was in the headquarters in Japan, he had sent the others by plane going to Miami. Blake used his microphone and said, "Do I interfere?"

Boris said, "No… wait for Sakura to get really desperate." Blake silently watched her and he also threw few glances at Kai who was watching Ray and he also saw Tyson. Later on, Haru used Rekuso's ability to bring himself to Blake's point at the Miami Beach.

Haru said, "Wow. So, this is Ray…he's not too bad. Tyson's a lot worse than he is." Sakura commanded, "Sakura Butterfly, Sakura Silhouette!" The butterfly multiplied itself and began showing illusions and began attacking Ray with no mercy.

Haru saw this and said, "This must be fun, I'm going to nail Tyson again!" Haru jumped off and Blake shouted, "Haru, you idiot!" Unfortunately, he didn't hear Blake and he let lose Rekuso and it slammed into Drigger, also Kai heard Blake's shout and he launched Dranzer at him.

Blake saw Dranzer coming at him and he leaped up into the air and launched Escaflowne in return. Then, while up in the air, Kai also managed to catch up with him and they began throwing fists towards each other while maintaining airborne balance.

Haru shouted, "Guys, if we're going to win, we better work together!" Blake threw a glance at Sakura and she agreed. Sakura leaped away from Ray, Blake vanished away from Kai's range and Haru moved towards them.

When Kai, Ray and Tyson were where they wanted them to be, Sakura commanded, "Sakura Butterfly!" Haru called out, "Go Rekuso!" Blake commanded, "Escaflowne!" Hillary asked, "They must be weak if they have to work together…"

Kenny said, "On the contrary, they're reinforcing each others powers! They know that Kai fights with Tyson so, they don't work together and they know they haven't picked up any reinforcing attacks!" Hillary said, shocked, "What!?" Max said, "The only way they can win is if they can avoid it, but I don't think that's possible anymore especially with Rekuso trapping them in a vortex, Sakura Butterfly's illusions and Escaflowne's attacks." Hillary asked, "Are you recording this, Kenny?" Kenny replied, "I sure am!"

Daichi grunted and said, "Well, they better do something!" Haru, Blake and Sakura commanded in unison, "Go, Dragon Flaring Silhouette!" All three beyblades spun together with great synchronization and slammed into all three beyblades hurtling them back leaving Drigger and Sakura Butterfly both on the ground, motionless.

Blake and Haru caught their beyblade by hand and so did Tyson and Kai. Ray and Sakura picked it up and walked towards their teammates. When they were looking at each other, Blake and Kai were watching each other's movements. Then, their feet lifted up and then, they sprinted towards each other. Blake and Kai began throwing fists at each other and they had similar fighting styles. After all, they were taught by the same guy.

But after a few shots, Kai hit his weak part and Blake spat a bit of blood. Blake was thrown back and Sakura caught him. Haru said, "We better go!" Haru threw down a smoke bomb and vanished.

That's it for now! Please review!


	6. The Graveyard Walkers

(I don't own any of the beyblade characters!) XD

_Previously on Beyblade…_

_Blake and Haru caught their beyblade by hand and so did Tyson and Kai. Ray and Sakura picked it up and walked towards their teammates. When they were looking at each other, Blake and Kai were watching each other's movements. Then, their feet lifted up and then, they sprinted towards each other. Blake and Kai began throwing fists at each other and they had similar fighting styles. After all, they were taught by the same guy._

_But after a few shots, Kai hit his weak part and Blake spat a bit of blood. Blake was thrown back and Sakura caught him. Haru said, "We better go!" Haru threw down a smoke bomb and vanished._

Chapter 5- The Graveyard Walkers

After that crazy match, the Bladebreakers decided to go back to Japan. Little did they know that everything was going according to Boris' plans and they were walking into another trap?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Japan Psykick headquarters, Boris called in the Dark Star Warriors to remain in Japan and await their arrival. However, he had other plans for Tristan.

Tristan had to wait for them at the cemetery and he had to draw one of the Bladebreakers and Boris told him to draw in Max. So, Tristan concocted a little plan of his own.

Tristan went to the dojo of Tyson posing himself as a teenager being a mailman as a summer job and dropped off the letter with Grandpa Kinomiya. The grandfather didn't seem suspicious but as Tristan walked away, he felt something that ordinary kids don't emit.

When Tyson and the others came home, Tyson said, "I'm BACK GRANDPA!" His grandfather however was still contemplating about Tristan and he said, "Hey dawgs! Someone left you guys a letter didn't bother to open it though."

Max and the others opened it and they saw there:

"Please meet me at the Tokyo cemetery at midnight. I have something to ask."

-Faust, Tristan

Max asked, "Hey! Who wants to go?" Tyson said, "Well, no thanks. I hate graveyards especially at night." Ray said, "Count me out. I kinda get the creeps at graveyards." Kai said monotonously, "Although I'm not afraid of cemeteries, I have a few things to do tonight. Besides, why would they make it at midnight?"

Max said, "I don't know but, that leaves me to go. Wanna go with me Kenny? Daichi?" Daichi, who was excited for any adventure said, "Sure! As long as there no airplanes or anything that will hang me from a high place, I'm okay!" Kenny said, "Well…this might help me get over my fear of ghosts."

Max nodded and asked, "Are you sure you guys don't want to go?" Tyson said, "Unless there are no such things as zombies standing in front of their tomb stones, then sure, why not?" Kai said, "What makes you think I'll change my mind?"

Ray said, "Maybe. I'll think about it." Max smiled and went off to practice. From afar, Tristan watched him and he said silently, "Get ready to see your worst nightmare, Mizuhara. You won't be happy for much longer. I'll squeeze your life out of you." Then, he began laughing evilly and he slowly vanished into thin air.

Max said, "So, who wants to give it a try?" Ray said, "Alright! I'll go against you." They readied their launchers and then, Max and Ray commanded, "Let it rip!" Drigger and Draciel landed into the stadium and slammed against each other.

Ray commanded, "Go, Drigger!" Drigger's speed accelerated and it began grinding into Draciel's defense. Max commanded, "Go, Draciel! Gravity Control!" Draciel began glowing blue and it repelled all Ray's attacks.

Ray said, "Well, nice move. But not good enough to stop me!" Drigger rammed Draciel again and again and soon, Draciel started moving back. Kenny reached for Dizzi and he said, "We better start getting data." Dizzi replied, "You said it, chief!"

Kenny asked, "By the way, Dizzi, did you analyze the data from the last three encounters?" Dizzi said, "Yup and I made a few discoveries." Kenny asked excitedly, "What is it??" Dizzi said, "Well, the black phoenix that Dranzer went against was not a copy. I repeat, **NOT A COPY.** The bit beats had its own essence and that kid has the same stats as Kai."

Kenny said, "Really?" Hillary asked, "What about that Haru guy? Did you find anything?" Dizzi explained sadly, "Well, not really. However, I did find out one thing. Rekuso, Haru's bit beast's powers are based on Haru's dreams and imagination. So, if Haru imagines a great twister, you better watch out."

Hillary nodded and then, Tyson said, "So, what do you think we should do?" The grandfather, who had been listening to what they have been saying suggested, "Why don't you all do kendo with Tyson? I'm sure it could help you dawgs with your training."

Tyson whined, "But grandpa…!" The grandpa said, "No buts, T-man. Better suit up!" Tyson groaned and said, "Any of you joining me?" Max and Ray recalled their beyblades and said, "We'll join you." Tyson looked at Kai who was reading a book and he said coolly, "Fine."

They all put on that kendo robes and Max complimented, "Man, these are comfy." Tyson said, "Yeah, they better be or I wouldn't be wearing them." Kai held a wooden sword and began swinging it around.

Daichi, who decided to join said, "Hey, let's start already!" Daichi raised his wooden sword and tried to whack Kai. Kai instinctively moved sideways and his wooden sword smacked Daichi's forehead. Daichi groaned, "Owwwww! You didn't have to smack me!"

Kai said coldly, "Who said I smacked you in the forehead?" Daichi snapped, "Why I oughta…!" Tyson said, "Hey guys calm down! We better start or my grandpa's going to be here any minute and start swinging that sword of his!"

The grandpa came in and surprised them. He shouted, "Get ready, Tyson!" Tyson groaned, "Waaah!" Tyson put his sword by his face but Kai blocked the sword with ease and disarmed the grandfather easily.

The grandfather smiled and said, "Well, at least one of you dawgs knows his reflexes." Tyson looked at Kai who was very calm and he was holding the sword. Daichi said, "Let me try!!!!"

Daichi swung his sword and accidentally hit Max and Max said, "Hey!" Max then began swinging his sword and he swat Hillary and she collapsed on Ray by accident. Hillary shouted, "Max, you'll pay for that!" Tyson jumped up in attempt to scare Hillary but she only got angrier and she hit Tyson.

The only one who didn't seem affected by anything was Kai, who was sitting at the corner. The grandfather sighed and said, "They never change…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, in the headquarters, Haru was swinging his sword and doing fancy moves while Sakura tended to Blake's open wounds. Blake was bleeding profusely after he got hit by Kai's punches.

Wen asked, "So what do we do now? I mean, Blake's injured and we have no chance against the Bladebreakers since their beyblades are upgraded and more sophisticated than ours. Compared to them, we have to win against them with skill alone."

Blake said through breaths, "Well, we can't attack them all at once. Remember what Boris said? If we attack them all at once, it will be easier for their mechanic to understand our strategies." Boris came in and said, "This is why I put Blake in the team."

They all looked at him and asked, "Why?" Boris replied, "When I checked all your profiles, I saw the results of your battles and your losses were only a result of your carelessness. I made a mixture. Sakura, the most intelligent, Blake the strongest, Haru the leader, Wen as the sneak and Tristan as your secret weapon." Haru asked, "Why 'secret weapon'?"

Tristan gave him a look and they saw that evil glint in his eyes and anyone who opposed him usually saw a living hell. Sakura said, "Well… who's next?" Tristan said, "I am and Max is going to experience a living hell this coming midnight."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the clock struck midnight, Max got set to leave. Max woke up Kenny and Daichi and said, "Come on, let's go." When Max, Kenny and Daichi got up, Tyson and the others got up and Tyson said, "On the second thought, you make me feel like I'm going to miss a lot."

Max smiled and said, "Well, don't freak out when we see a ghost." They nodded and Ray brought a flashlight just in case.

When they reached there, there was a deep fog that enshrouded the cemetery. Tyson said, "Are you sure there are no ghosts are here?" Kai said, "How delusional can you be? There are no such things as ghosts, Tyson."

Tyson snapped, "Well, how about if one ghost just appeared!? Huh!?" Then, all of a sudden, they were all separated. Tyson called out, "Kai? Hillary? Max? Ray? ANYBODY!? WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" The, something happened to grab him and he wasn't heard from for a little while.

Max also happened to wonder off and then, he came face to face with Tristan Faust, the leader of the undead. Tristan said, "My, my, my. I didn't know you actually had the courage to come down here, Max Mizuhara." Max said, "Why did you call me here?"

Tristan smirked and said, "For one simple reason, a beybattle." Max asked, "And if I refuse?" Tristan said evilly, "Then, your friends die!" He showed all of them held down by the army of the undead.

Tyson shouted, "Max, this was a trap! You better run!" Hillary said, "Don't worry about us! Just go!" Max grit his teeth and snarled, "Let's do this." It seemed like Max has matured a bit more and he means business now.

Tristan smirked and smiled evilly. Max pulled out Draciel and they looked at each other with sharp eye contact. Tristan said, "Get ready to see hell! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Let it rip!"

Both their beyblades collided with one another and Tristan commanded, "Come, my loyal undead servants. Hear my call, let thy condemned souls feed on the living!" Max saw skeletons spurting from the gravestones and they began surrounding him and Draciel.

Max tried his best to push away the fear that was coming nearer and he commanded, "Go, Draciel!" Draciel whirled in full speed and rammed into Tristan's blade. Tristan commanded, "Mephisto, lord of the undead! Arise!"

His bit beast revealed itself to be a gray serpent and it lashed out at Max. Max was forced back but he didn't forfeit. Max shouted, "Go, Draciel! Gravity Control!" The black tortoise revealed itself and flooded the entire cemetery as it wrestled with its serpent-like foe.

However, Tristan did not seem fazed by Max's attack. Instead, he acted even more insane (think Robert Haydn insane from Law of Ueki). Tristan shouted insanely, "YOU'RE A FOOL, MAX! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THE ARMY OF THE NETHEREALM! MEPHISTO, SHOW HIM YOUR TRUE POWER, GRAVE OF THE UNDEAD!"

The ground began to split open, the tombs were turned and skeletons rose from their graves. Max began to look terrified as Draciel was held down by skeletons and more monsters from hell. Max commanded, "Come on, Draciel!"

Draciel struggled against the undead monsters and so did Max. Tyson shouted, "Come on, Max! You can do it!" Ray shouted, "Don't worry about us, Max! Keep going!" Max, feeling a lot more confident, to go against someone like this wasn't very easy especially if he was super insane.

Max commanded, "Go, Draciel! Finish him off!" Draciel slammed into Mephisto and it came into a tie. Tristan smirked and said, "Oh, well. See you soon, Max Mizuhara!" Tristan vanished from the fog and Tyson and the others were released.

Tyson asked, "Was that Tristan Faust?" Kai said, "Yeah… more like the descendant of Faust I, that's for sure." They looked at the cemetery and headed back home.

-That's chapter five! Please review!


	7. Bamboo Battle

"I don't own anyone from beyblade except the Dark Seishi!"

_Previously on Beyblade the Movie: Boris Strikes Back…_

_Tristan shouted insanely, "YOU'RE A FOOL, MAX! YOU WILL NEVER BEAT THE ARMY OF THE NETHEREALM! MEPHISTO, SHOW HIM YOUR TRUE POWER, GRAVE OF THE UNDEAD!"_

_The ground began to split open, the tombs were turned and skeletons rose from their graves. Max began to look terrified as Draciel was held down by skeletons and more monsters from hell. Max commanded, "Come on, Draciel!"_

_Draciel struggled against the undead monsters and so did Max. Tyson shouted, "Come on, Max! You can do it!" Ray shouted, "Don't worry about us, Max! Keep going!" Max, feeling a lot more confident, to go against someone like this wasn't very easy especially if he was super insane._

_Max commanded, "Go, Draciel! Finish him off!" Draciel slammed into Mephisto and it came into a tie. Tristan smirked and said, "Oh, well. See you soon, Max Mizuhara!" Tristan vanished from the fog and Tyson and the others were released._

_Tyson asked, "Was that Tristan Faust?" Kai said, "Yeah… more like the descendant of Faust I, that's for sure." They looked at the cemetery and headed back home._

Chapter 6- Bamboo Battle

After they went against Tristan's undead army, they were discussing in how he did it. No one had ever summoned the undead except Faust the First, a German necromancer. Kai realized that Tristan was a descendant but no one could summon an army that huge unless you go through intense training.

Max said, "Okay. What we did yesterday was more than a horror living dead movie fest! It was the real thing! They were going to chew our innards!" Tyson added, "But first, they'll split us in half so each of them could have a piece of us!"

Hillary shouted, "Will you stop exaggerating!? I mean, they were just skeletons! We could've swung a bat and took them in an instant!" Kai said, "Sorry to tell you, but they are the 'living dead'. You can't just swing a bat and knock their brains off."

Hillary gulped and said, "They're…" Kai added, "Cursed to live forever as long as he controls them." Hillary moaned, "On the second thought, maybe whacking their brains out was not a good idea." Kenny said, "Well I've recorded every single move that Tristan did. His specs are those of a normal beyblader but Dizzi said that he had paranormal energy emitting from him."

Ray said, "The same energy that a necromancer would emit right?" Kenny nodded and he said, "But, this time it was fused with bit beast energy which means…" Kai concluded, "It would expand his bit beast's power infinitely no matter what we do…"

Daichi asked, "Why are you so smart!? You seem to know a lot about necromancers!" Kai said, "I write novels when I'm bored. I use a lot of info about necromancers and use it for my story. Got a problem?" Daichi moaned, "Nope. Just don't kill me!"

Kai rolled his eyes and Ray said, "What about that pink butterfly girl? Do you have any info?" Kenny explained, "Well, very little. Although her battle style is slightly similar to one person's style…"

Tyson thought hard and he said, "Doesn't she fight like Mystel?" Hillary said, "Since when have you been starting to use your brain?" Tyson said, "Come on, it's not as if I'm totally brainless!" Hillary shouted, "But you are!"

Kai sighed and snapped, "ENOUGH!" Hillary and Tyson shut their mouths and Kai asked, "Is there anyway you could find out more?" Kenny said, "Well… I'm not too sure. But I have a feeling we'll bump into them again so… I made something for all of you."

Kenny revealed Ray's new core called the 'slash core' which powers his speed and attack and Max had the new 'black defense'. This core enhances not only his defense but the 'metal ball defense' he has and his other attacks.

Kenny explained, "Well, ever since yesterday, I also created one for Daichi just in case." Kenny revealed the 'gold scale' core. This core allows Daichi's beyblade to move in unpredictable movements and angles.

Hillary asked, "Hey Kenny…" Kenny looked towards Hillary and Hillary asked, "Can you make me a beyblade? I mean, these loonies that are attacking us might go after me when I'm not with them and they might get me. I'm sorry if I'm asking too much…" Kenny smiled and he said, "I'm glad you asked, Hillary."

Kenny flashed out a red beyblade built like a beginner type right spinner. Kenny told Hillary, "This blade is based on all their beyblades but I do suggest you ask them to help you." Hillary moaned, "But Tyson won't even help…!"

Kenny said, "That's why you ask someone who's got more brains than Tyson." Tyson shouted, "Chief!" Kenny sniggered and he said, "I suggest you take a look at experience." Ray, Max, Tyson and Daichi were looking at Kai who was standing by the corner.

Kai looked at them and he said, "And I guess I have to teach her?" Tyson said, "You have more experience than the rest of us, Kai! Plus, you're smarter than me." Kai groaned and said, "Fine. But under one condition…"

You know what the condition was?

Training for the next two weeks…

Kai trained Hillary even though he couldn't tolerate girls. Kai simply gave her the basics and made her do it again and again and soon, everything seemed like instinct to her.

Hillary asked, "Hey Kai…?" Kai answered, "Hm?" Hillary said, "Have you ever seen any intelligence from Tyson? I mean, you've been his teammate for three years now…" Kai said, "Actually… his brainlessness has its moments."

Hillary asked, "Huh? What do you mean?" Kai said, "Because he hardly uses his common sense, he usually springs into action when one of us in trouble no matter how bad it is. His entire body is governed by his stomach and emotions."

Hillary never heard things about Tyson springing into action when someone was in trouble. Hillary asked, "Give me an example." Kai smirked and he said, "I'm actually one person who he saved with his own brainlessness."

Hillary asked, "Huh?" Kai explained, "Common sense usually tells the person, once evil, always will be evil. Tyson still had the guts to chase me even until the brink of an ice cliff." Hillary never saw that side of Tyson and she asked, "Did he say he liked any girl?"

Kai said, "Uh… why are you asking me this? I'm not his diary." Hillary said, "Please! I need to know! In your opinion… what do you think?" Kai breathed out and said, "I really don't know. For me…I think he does, it's because maybe his mind is more on his stomach that's why doesn't show too much affection for girls."

Hillary sighed and she asked, "How about you? Do you like girls?" Kai simply answered, "No." Hillary thought, "Omigosh! Tyson was right! For once in his freakin' life!" Kai sighed as he saw her beyblade whiz right past his face.

Kai said, "Your beyblade went past my face." Hillary looked on the floor and saw it on the other side. Hillary wailed, "Waaah! Come back here!" Hillary chased after her beyblade and then, Daichi came out eating a cream puff and he said, "Want some?"

Hillary saw the crispy little cream puff and before she could reach it, a yellow shredder like blade hit it and brought it to his master. His master looked like a Chinese boy in a white suit. His white Chinese suit made him stand out like a sore thumb and he said, "You must be Daichi Sumeragi right?"

Daichi said, "Yeah. Why?" The boy showed him a piece of paper and asked, "Can I have your autograph?" Kai and Hillary were dumbfounded and Daichi said cheerily, "Sure! Why not?" Daichi brought out a pen and he signed it on a piece of paper and gave him his cream puff.

The boy said, "Oh by the way, my name's Wen Li! Can I have a beybattle with you at the bamboo thicket?" Daichi smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be there!" Under Li's innocent face, he was saying in his mind, "Get ready, monkey face! My panda is going to beat you for sure!"

Wen Li bolted off and headed back for the headquarters. Daichi said, "Hmm… he seemed like a nice guy." Hillary whined, "Yeah! And you gave him my cream puff!" Daichi said, "Oh never mind. Besides, you're supposed to be training! No eating!" For once, Hillary actually complained. She groaned, "Can I take a break?" Lucky for her, Kai granted it.

Hillary sat down and Daichi took out Strata Dragoon for a spin. Daichi shouted, "Let it rip!" Strata Dragoon whirled across the lawn and the speed slowly increased and it took out a few small stones in a single stroke. Daichi looked at Kai and bragged, "Beat that."

Kai sighed and he said, "You are way out of your league, Daichi." Kai let out Dranzer and she just smashed a huge rock ten times her size and sawed a branch that fell off the tree. Daichi saw the dust fly and Dranzer left her marking and Kai stood there, smirking at Daichi.

Daichi gaped at Dranzer's heavy damage and he commanded, "Strata Dragoon!" Strata Dragoon attempted the same but bounced off effortlessly from the rock. Strata Dragoon wobbled and stopped spinning by his master's feet. Tyson saw this and he said, "This is why I panic when Kai gets pissed." Daichi saw Tyson standing by the door and Tyson explained, "After all, he's former world champion. You can't just outdo him overnight."

Daichi snorted and he said, "Humph." Daichi went back inside and Tyson asked, "So, how's Hillary?" Kai said, "Well… she doesn't pay attention. That's for sure. Maybe you should train her." Tyson exclaimed, "Are you kidding!? She'll kill me before she learns everything! Kai, she's the witch of the 8th grade!"

Unfortunately, Hillary heard this and she bonked him right on the head and deep down, she was kind of… heart broken. She kinda had feelings for Tyson and Kai. Kai didn't like girls and Tyson just didn't like her. Kai saw her face and he told Tyson, "Nice going, smart mouth. You train her." Kai left, leaving Tyson with no other choice.

Tyson said, "Okay, Hillary. Let's do it my way."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, back at Team Psykick's headquarters, Wen Li dashed in childishly with the signature. Although he looked around Garland's height, he was kinda childish unlike the leader of the Justice 5.

Wen said, "Oh yeah! I got his signature! Yahoo!" Blake said coldly, "It's nothing to be excited about. Why do you have to be excited over something so small?" Sakura scolded, "Blake-nii-san!" Blake sighed and said, "Yeah, and I'm the morbid idiot. Geez."

Blake walked out the door and Wen was still skipping happily like a 7 year old child. Haru said, "Eh. Don't mind Blake. He's always been like that. Sarcastic, serious, cold and phlegmatic also that dude never told us anything about himself." Sakura sighed and Tristan said evilly, "Let's play 'murder the idiot' shall we?"

They all stared at him and Sakura said, "I think I'll side with Blake on this one." Haru nodded and said, "I second the motion." Wen moaned at the sight of Tristan and they all silently left the room while Tristan was playing with his 'toys'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daichi then headed off for the bamboo thicket nearby the river. Daichi said, "Man! I bet I'm the weakest member on the team! Max has a powerful defense, Ray's got speed, and Kai's got more brains than Tyson and Tyson is just plain crazy and lucky!" Wen heard this while he was there and he said, "No you're not."

Daichi heard him and he shouted, "Who's there?" Wen reappeared and he said, "I'm glad you came here and you're timing was perfect. I was just finishing my dinner." Daichi saw him and he said, "Hey, you're the guy who asked for my autograph."

Wen wore a white t-shirt, green sash and a pair of black pants. Wen said, "Heh. I only needed it to ask you for a beyblade battle." Wen readied his launcher and Daichi readied Strata Dragoon and he said, "Get ready. I'm not that easy." Wen smirked and he said, "No need for the pep talk. Let's get this started."

Silence broke out and they heard each other's nervous heartbeats and they had very strict eye contact. They yelled at the same time, "LET IT RIP!" Both blades clashed against each others and sent each other flying and they were grinding each other.

Daichi commanded, "Go Strata Dragoon!" Strata Dragoon slammed into Wen's blade but only to get himself shredded. Daichi exclaimed, "What?" Wen said, "My beyblade can slash through anything! Go Kuma Panda!" His beyblade began glowing and out rose a panda and it began shredding Strata Dragoon into itty bitty bits.

Daichi felt Strata Dragoon's pain and he yelled, "Strata Dragoon! Gaia Shake!" (Couldn't think of any attack so, sorry.) Strata Dragoon rose and its gold scales shimmered and it made the ground rumble madly and it felt stronger than your normal magnitude 9 earthquake.

Wen shouted, "That isn't enough to stop me! Kuma Panda, Panda Fury!" (What a stupid attack but, oh well… I couldn't think of anything.) Kuma Panda began slashing Strata Dragoon endlessly and it also shredded up Daichi. Daichi withstood the attack and he thought, "If I don't do anything, I'm coming home as sushi tonight!" Daichi thought, "Maybe this thing can't go the other way…"

Strata Dragoon forced Kuma Panda to spin the other way but it still withstood against Strata Dragoon's attack. Wen said, "You're counter-spinning strategy won't work on me!" Daichi thought, "Shoot! How'd he know?"

Wen slammed into Strata Dragoon's base and sent it flying. Daichi then decided, "Alright! Let's use your gold scale ability!" Strata Dragoon, as predicted, began moving in crazy directions. Wen only knew that Strata Dragoon was built like Dragoon but he never knew that Strata Dragoon could be a contortionist.

By a bare chance, Daichi won and the bamboo thicket hid Wen's escape as Daichi was left alone a bit scuffed and scratched. Daichi said, "Well, I better head back. I might've made them worry."

Daichi clutched on to Strata Dragoon and he walked back home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wen reached home and Boris resisted the urge to torture Wen and he sighed and he said, "Never mind. Time to move on to plan B." Boris walked out leaving the team to train.

-That's it! Chapter 5 is done! Please review!


	8. Revenge Is At Hand

(I don't own Beyblade!)

Chapter 7- Revenge is At Hand

Daichi trudged his feet all the way back to Tyson's dojo. When he entered, Hillary asked, "What happened, Daichi!?" Daichi whispered, "Eh… just overdid my practice. That's all." Daichi lost consciousness and he dropped on Tyson. Kai knew that his story wasn't complete yet. He didn't overdo practice, Kai thought, "He probably got attacked. Like the rest of us."

Daichi slept on a Tatami mat on the floor and he was sleeping quite soundly. Tyson asked, "How did Daichi manage to do that to himself?" Ray said, "I have a strange feeling that he just met his counterpart from the mysterious group."

Max asked, "What makes you say that, Ray?" Ray said, "Think about it. If Daichi overdid training, he wouldn't have come home as chopped sushi. He'd just be plain dirty. However, there's a slight contradiction to this…"

Tyson asked, "What?" Ray said, "There only 4 sacred bit beasts, why go after Daichi?" Kai smirked and he said, "Ray, if you studied Chinese mythology, there was another bit beast that caught in between the four gods…"

Max asked, "Which is?" Kai replied, "The gold dragon." Ray and Tyson were shocked and Kenny just proved his point by saying, "In the universe, since the gods were told to guard their own corner of the sky, the golden dragon became the messenger. That's why Kai said it's in between. Unlike other bit beasts, Daichi's is the only one that has a potential connection to us."

Max thought carefully and he asked, "Wait, so all of us are attacked. Where do you think the team came from?" Kai went into deep thought and he said, "Since Biovolt was destroyed, there's not a single chance it would get fixed. Unless…"

Hillary asked, "Unless what?" Kai said, "Unless they found somebody who has our data and has highly advanced equipment." Kenny said, "And there's only one place…!"

"TEAM PSYKICK HEADQUARTERS!"

Tyson asked, "Hold on, do we even know where it is? I remember the last one got crushed because of Cyber Dragoon but… where's the other one?" Kai said, "Looks like we have to go check with our old friend…"

The next day, the Bladebreakers met up with Zeo and by sheer luck because he just came from the violin store nearby. Zeo said, "Long time no see, Tyson! Hey, Max! Hi, Ray! Hi Kai! Hi, Kenny! Hey Hillary! Who's the other guy?"

Tyson introduced, "This is Sumeragi Daichi. He's one of the latest members of this team!" Zeo said, "Oh. By the way, Kai… you don't have nay hard feelings about me grabbing Dranzer from you last time do you?" Kai said, "If you didn't want me to have, then don't remind me."

Zeo gulped and he said, "So, what brings you guys here?' Tyson said, "We need to know where the last laboratory of Team Psykick. Do you know? Does your dad tell you?" Zeo said, "Well, he said it was somewhere nearby Tokyo towers. That's all. Why?"

Ray explained, "Someone's been trying to grab our bit beast and he's most probably using your dad's equipment." Zeo sighed and he said, "I thought I told dad to demolish the place. Wait, I think I can call one of his associates. Her name is Dr. K, you saw her right Tyson?"

Tyson remembered the match he had with King and he said, "Yeah. Does she still work for your dad?" Zeo shook his head and he said, "Nope. But, she stills uses one of the facilities and I think it's by Tokyo Towers."

Max said, "Thanks, Zeo!" Zeo said, "Anytime. By the way, you guys wanna party at my place? Dad's off to a trip for two months and I'm going to get lonely." Daichi piped up, "Sure. When?" Zeo said, "I'll plan it with my butler. I'll just call one of you guys." They nodded and ran off.

Tyson called out, "It was nice meeting you again, Zeo!"

Meanwhile, at the Tokyo facility, Boris sat easily in his lazy boy chair which he had brought in. Boris watched the team train themselves to the limit and he said, "These kids are a lot more powerful than expected. Although…" He looked at Sakura and he said, "She looks quite weak. The weak have to be exploited."

Blake saw the look in Boris' eyes while training and he said, "He might go after Sakura. That isn't going to work." He walked over to Sakura and he said, "Sakura-chan, I think its best you stay near me for now." Sakura asked, "Why?" Blake said, "I'll tell you later."

Haru swung his katana and he said, "Boris said we're going to have to take out three teams. But, how are we going to do that?" Wen said, "Beats me. Ask Tristan." Tristan said evilly, "We'll slice their heads off and they'll be trapped into a little--."

Sakura got scared and Blake said, "Tristan. Enough." Tristan shut his mouth while eyeing his blade, Mephisto. Tristan said, "Can we watch Exorcism tonight? I've been dying to watch it." Blake said, "You moron, you just watched it fifteen times for the past two months. Will you stop? Besides, you'll scare Sakura with the way you are."

Tristan pouted like a three year old child and he said, "Hmph." Boris saw this and he said, "I think it's about time I sent the invitations." Boris got to his computer and sent e-mails to the three team captains, Garland Siebald of the Justice Five, Tala Ianov of the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tyson Kinomiya of the G Revolution team.

He signed himself as Mr. Dickenson since he hacked into Mr. Dickenson's e-mail account. Boris said, "What was that saying that people usually say? Ah yes…"

"REVENGE IS A DISH BEST SERVED COLD…"

Tyson got the message and he wondered, "Why would Mr. Dickenson want to meet us there? Oh well." Garland also had the same reaction and Tala said, "Load of crap. Just some junk-mail." But he still went anyway.

The three teams assembled there. The Justice Five was composed of Crusher, Garland Siebald, MingMing, Mystel and Brooklyn. Blitzkrieg Boys became the Demolition Boys again in a way since Ian Papov rejoined the gang. Tyson brought all the Bladebreakers and he told Hillary, "Maybe you should stay here. It could be a trap."

Hillary said, "No way! Just because I can't beyblade doesn't mean you can just kick me out." Tyson said, "Who said I was kicking you out? I'm just concerned, Hillary especially if Boris was the one who sent that message."

Hillary pouted but in the end saw Tyson's point and she said, "Well, if you're leaving me out here. Just make me one promise." Tyson asked, "What?" Hillary said, "Come back alive and in one piece, okay!?"

Tyson gave her the 'good guy' look and he said, "Sure thing." The team marched in and when they entered, Ian said, "It's dark." Spencer said, "Should've brought my flashlight." Bryan said, "Better keep your eyes peeled coz…"

Knives flew in and Tala shouted, "We're being ambushed!" The teams were forced to split up and Tala and Kai were left to fight in the dark. To Tala, this was medium level of difficulty but with Kai, it just decreased the difficulty by 75 maybe.

Kai and Tala showed their teamwork in the dark and when the lights opened, they were alive and unscathed. Boris voice rang out, "Hello there." Tala growled, "Where are you, you stupid bastard!?"

Kai said, "Hey, easy with the cursing." Tala said, "Sorry. Can't help it. Don't have an extensive vocabulary like yours." Boris said, "I'm glad you made it. You see, I prepared a special tournament for you. It would be such a shame if you didn't join."

Ian shouted, "Don't you dare smooth talk us!" Boris said coolly, "Well, first. Let's start with the appetizer, shall we?" Boris sent out blade shooters and thousands of beyblades flew in different directions and surrounded them.

Garland said, "Get ready!" Tala threw them a signaling glance and Tyson said, "Get ready, you guys!" The beyblades rushed towards them and they all said in unison, "LET IT RIP!"

Apollon and Zeus smashed three when they landed; Gigars repelled four and broke it into the floor, Venus easily warded them off. Kai focused his energy to Dranzer and every beyblade that came in contact with Dranzer was burned into a crisp. Poseidon was having his fun too, by smashing everything within its range.

Drigger ran past them and turned them over and Draciel just let them bounce off its heavily armored blade base. Tyson commanded, "Go Dragoon! Evolution Wind!" Dragoon built up energy and blew all the beyblades towards the shooters. Strata Dragoon pulverized everything within its straight line range.

Wyborg surrounded some in sand and Falborg slashed every each of them within range. Seaborg drowned some in water and Wolborg shattered them into small ice cubes.

Every beyblade they've shattered ended up being replaced by another. The cycle was endless. Garland said, "This is pointless. How are we supposed to move on?" Then, they heard a voice say, "Here let us help!" Two beyblades smashed them with great teamwork and sent them flying.

Tyson looked back and he saw Julia and Raul then, followed by the White Tigers and the Barthrez Battalion. Miguel said, "Leave everything to us, Tyson. Just cream Boris for us." Tala told Kai, "You better make sure you shove a pole up Boris' filthy little ass."

Kai rolled his eyes and he said, "I won't forget." The Bladebreakers moved on to the next round and Boris voice rang out and he said, "Your first opponent is here. I'm sure you've faced him before, Daichi Sumeragi."

They saw Wen come out and Wen said, "Wow, I'm actually amazed you guys got through the barrage. You guys are real world champions. That's for sure." Daichi nodded and he said, "So… what do you want?"

Wen said, "Simple. I just want an entertaining beybattle that I can enjoy. I've been getting boring opponents lately." Daichi readied Strata Dragoon and Wen readied his Kuma Panda. They said, "Three… two…one…!"

"LET IT RIP!"

Kuma Panda and Strata Dragoon clashed against each other and Daichi commanded, "Strata Dragoon! Take him down!" Wen sniggered and he said, "Wrong move, monkey boy!" Kuma Panda vanished and it left Strata Dragoon in the middle of nowhere.

Daichi shouted, "Where are you, panda boy!?" Then, out of the blue, a huge panda came right in front of him and attacked Daichi directly. Daichi cried out, "Strata Dragoon!" A gold bit beast came out and the dragon coiled around the panda. Wen saw this and he said, "Kuma Panda, Great Explosion!" Kuma Panda sent a plummeting punch towards Strata Dragoon and buried him in the floor.

Daichi shouted, "Come on, Strata!" The gold dragon didn't give up and he wrestled with the huge panda and sent him flying. Wen felt the pain in his shoulder and he said, "Kuma Panda! Don't let him beat us!" Kuma Panda ran straight at Strata Dragoon and they began pushing each other back.

Daichi said, "I can't take this anymore! Strata Dragoon, Earth Cutter!" Strata Dragoon's claws glowed a bright gold color and it created a powerful shockwave that sent Kuma Panda back. Kenny was recording this and he said, "Strata Dragoon has the upper hand right now. Kuma Panda is going to go defensive."

Ray said, "Let's hope it stays that way." Max looked at the battle and then he rooted on, "Go, Daichi!" Tyson called out, "You can beat him, monkey boy!" Daichi heard Tyson's comment and this fuelled up his anger and desire to win. Daichi released all the stored energy inside him and Strata Dragoon's power doubled beyond normal.

Daichi cried out, "We can't give up now, Strata Dragoon! We've got people counting on us!" Wen heard this and he thought, "Man, they're making me look I'm the bad guy. But… I trust in Boris. He's the one who helped me get this far."

Wen said, "Daichi… why do you want to stop Boris anyway? I don't remember doing anything to you guys." Daichi said, "Let's say he opened some unfinished business right after the BEGA League tournament." Strata Dragoon slammed into Kuma Panda but only bounced off like a bubble.

Daichi was quite shocked and he asked, "What in the world!?" Wen said, "It's game over for you, Kuma Panda, recoiling defense!" Kuma Panda doubled its speed and sent Strata Dragoon flying in the air. Daichi cried out, "Strata!"

They thought it wouldn't land back in the ring but it did and kept on fighting. Kai looked at the match and he said, "This guy seems to develop only after Daichi had a few rounds on him but… he still seems a bit confident." Wen snickered and he said, "Kuma Panda, Rage Claw attack!"

It slammed into Strata Dragoon and Wen said, "This is a revision of my 'Panda Fury' attack and it's a lot stronger too! Check it out!" It slashed not only Strata Dragoon but Daichi as well. Daichi's bandages fell off and he said, "Not a chance!" Strata Dragoon's power relied on Daichi's will to fight and Daichi didn't give up.

Daichi commanded, "Strata Dragoon, Gaia Shake!" The ground rumbled furiously and Kuma Panda couldn't take the shock and it reflected off the ring and it landed right outside. Wen saw his beyblade right by his feet and he said, "Looks like you won… you can move on now."

Wen went back inside and Daichi said, "I hoe he's going to be okay. I mean, he fought pretty well. I don't mind facing a guy like him again." When they walked through the pathway and up the stairs, the land was the Tokyo cemetery and there stood Tristan with a happy look on his face and he said, "Welcome to hell, Max Mizuhara."

-That's chapter six! I hope its good enough and please send reviews! I badly need them.


	9. Max's Nightmare

(I don't own Beyblade!)

_Previously in Chapter 7…_

_Wen said, "Daichi… why do you want to stop Boris anyway? I don't remember doing anything to you guys." Daichi said, "Let's say he opened some unfinished business right after the BEGA League tournament." Strata Dragoon slammed into Kuma Panda but only bounced off like a bubble._

_Daichi was quite shocked and he asked, "What in the world!?" Wen said, "It's game over for you, Kuma Panda, recoiling defense!" Kuma Panda doubled its speed and sent Strata Dragoon flying in the air. Daichi cried out, "Strata!"_

_They thought it wouldn't land back in the ring but it did and kept on fighting. Kai looked at the match and he said, "This guy seems to develop only after Daichi had a few rounds on him but… he still seems a bit confident." Wen snickered and he said, "Kuma Panda, Rage Claw attack!"_

_It slammed into Strata Dragoon and Wen said, "This is a revision of my 'Panda Fury' attack and it's a lot stronger too! Check it out!" It slashed not only Strata Dragoon but Daichi as well. Daichi's bandages fell off and he said, "Not a chance!" Strata Dragoon's power relied on Daichi's will to fight and Daichi didn't give up._

_Daichi commanded, "Strata Dragoon, Gaia Shake!" The ground rumbled furiously and Kuma Panda couldn't take the shock and it reflected off the ring and it landed right outside. Wen saw his beyblade right by his feet and he said, "Looks like you won… you can move on now."_

_Wen went back inside and Daichi said, "I hope he's going to be okay. I mean, he fought pretty well. I don't mind facing a guy like him again." When they walked through the pathway and up the stairs, the land was the Tokyo cemetery and there stood Tristan with a happy look on his face and he said, "Welcome to hell, Max Mizuhara."_

Chapter 8- Max's Nightmare

Tristan faced off with Max at the graveyard stadium. It was complete with the mist and grave stones. Tristan said, "Just to make things more interesting." Tristan snapped his fingers and real live skeletons began moving by themselves.

Max said, "Whoa!" Tyson and the others were held back. Tristan said evilly, "If you lose, your friends will die. But if you win, you get to move on, but I'll doubt you will win again." Max thought, "I better win this, everybody's life is on the line."

Max readied Draciel and Tristan readied Mephisto. Tyson said, "You can do it, Max! Don't let him intimidate you!" Ray said, "Just because he can rise the undead doesn't mean he can beat you!" Hillary shouted, "Whack him into next Tuesday!" Daichi said, "Don't lose!"

Max nodded and Kai just simply gave him a glance that said, "Win unless you want us dead and your bit beast gone." Max and Tristan yelled at the same time, "LET IT RIP!" Mephisto and Draciel flew and smashed against each other and Tristan remained calm.

Tristan said, "Huh? What's happening?" Max said, "What do you mean 'what's happening'? We're having a beybattle." Tristan said, "Yeah, but, all I remember is that---ungh!" Max asked, "What's wrong?" Tristan reverted back to his old evil self and he said, "Whew, I thought my good self would get the best of me. Let's have a little necromancy, shall we?"

Tristan chanted, "Siras, Etar, Besanar…Siras, Etar, Besanar…" Max wondered, "What's the chanting for?" Then, the ground split open and the living dead became rampant. They crowded near the remaining Bladebreakers and Hillary shouted, "Max! Hurry!" Tyson said, "Come on, wipe him out!"

Max was getting pressured and he saw the maniacal look on Tristan's face and the jewel on his neck glowed endlessly and it sent him far beyond the brinks of insanity. Ray said, "Don't worry about us, Max! Just win the battle." This made Max panic even more since he was very concerned about his friends.

Kai was able to shove a few back and he shouted, "Just knock him out!" Max nodded and he commanded, "Draciel, Heavy Viper Wall!" Max got on the offensive and he blasted Mephisto back and Tristan laughed evilly and he commanded, "Rise, my army of the Mephistoles!"

Skeletons crawled near Max and Max said, "I won't let you beat me! Everybody's counting on me! Draciel, Gravity Control!" He flooded the whole stadium and sent some of the skeletons back into the hole and Tristan said arrogantly, "It will take more than a stupid drop of water to take out my minions. Mephisto!"

The gray serpent appeared with its beady yellow eyes and flaming red tongue and it glared at Max. Max was nearly paralyzed with fear but Daichi yelled, "Go Max! Skin that snake alive!" Max felt more confident and he commanded, "Go Draciel!"

Draciel slammed into Mephisto and Tristan said, "You're never going to beat me! You're going to end up in the Netherealm like everyone else!" Mephisto grew stronger and Max was baffled upon where it acquired its power. He was thinking, "Where does he get all that power? It has the power of ten bit beasts and I can't even defend against his attacks."

Tristan sniggered and he said evilly, "Can you taste it? It's your fear! The fear of your friends and you. You will never leave this place alive!" Max heard it and he said, "Wait! That's it! I've just got to be brave even though its not one of those creepy Dawn of the Dead like movies." Max shouted, "Guys! You have to think they're not there!" Tyson shouted, "Maxie! How can we!? They're crawling up our legs and trying to chew it off!"

Hillary screamed, "This is too scary! Make it stop!" She held on to Tyson and Ray said, "Let's just try Max's idea, okay? Because as much as I want it, this is our only chance!" Kai faced fear like this especially since he faced off with Brooklyn and he said, "Just focus on Max!"

They decided to go with Kai's idea and soon, Max felt a lot stronger and he saw his friends right behind him. Max felt a lot better and he said, "This match is over!" Draciel slammed into Mephisto but it didn't want to budge and Tristan shouted, "Not in my life!"

Then, the real Tristan began fighting back his evil alter ego and Tristan howled, "Yaaargh! You won't win!" Tristan drew a knife and stabbed his arm and blood dripped on the floor. Max yelled, "Stop! You're already going insane!" Kenny said, "It's no use, Max! He's already succumbed to his evil sub-consciousness!"

Meanwhile, Boris chained Wen to the wall and he said, "You lost, you pathetic fool!" He punched Wen hard and Haru shouted, "Hey! Leave him be!" Sakura was worried and she called out, "Wen-kun!" Boris walked up to Sakura and he threatened, "You dare to defy me!?" Blake shoved him away and he said, "Hey, leave her alone!"

He smirked when he looked at Blake; he had the exact same look as Tala when he was shielding his friends from torture. Boris said, "Hmph. You kids have no respect especially the one who trained you!" He threw Sakura back but Haru caught her just in time.

Blake got in front of both of them and he said, "You're not coming any closer." Dr. K, who happened to be Blake's lost mother whom he didn't know about said, "That's enough, Boris!" Boris slapped her and he said, "Don't try interfering." She fell on the floor and he said, "You actually believed I needed your help? I needed your facility! That's all I needed! I need these boys to be dead with that pesky girl too!"

Dr. K rubbed the sore spot on her cheek and Haru and the others stood with fear and Wen was still feeling the lingering effects of the torturous truth serum that Boris had used on him. Boris smirked and he looked at the monitor and he said, "At least Tristan is less disobedient unlike you brats!"

It was already at the climax of the battle and the tides were against Max. The Bladebreakers were fighting back and the tides were against them too. Then, just in time, Garland the entire BEGA team came in. Garland asked, "What in the name of all Greek gods is this!?"

Brooklyn said with a bored look, "It's just a bunch of remote control skeletons. Who cares?" Mystel said, "I don't think they're robots, Brooklyn. They're alive!" Garland shoved a few away from the Bladebreakers and Tristan said, "Wow! The more the merrier!"

He chained them up with the living dead and they began to advance towards the BEGA League. Brooklyn yawned and he said, "I'm bored. This is one sucky horror movie. They usually fall back after you say something like, 'Yuck Yucky Waha' and whatever nonsense language there is in the book!" (If this offends anybody, I'm sorry.)

When Brooklyn said this, they stopped dead in their tracks. MingMing said, "How did you do that?" Brooklyn said, "I don't know, whatever I said was gibberish. I don't even understand what the hell I said!" Crusher said, "You haven't been reading necromancy books have you?"

Brooklyn shrugged and he said, "Nope. Just been reading meditation books and I didn't know their chants took over the minds of the living dead." Garland said, "Well, whatever it is may it be Latin or whatsoever, just keep saying it!" Brooklyn said it like a nonsense sing-song and they began backing away.

Ray said, "Wow, it's actually working!" Kai said, "Good golly, that's all we needed to say? Whatever Brooklyn was saying?! The hell…" Kenny said, "Well, as long as Brooklyn keeps saying that maybe they'll stay away." Tristan said, "You're not getting away!" He chanted, "Eiyas Munda Roota!"

The dead slowly began to advance towards them but Brooklyn's nonsense singsong warded them off. Mystel said, "If Brooklyn keeps this up, we might actually live through this horror movie." MingMing said, "He sings horribly! But, at least they're not coming near us."

Max commanded, "Draciel, Metal Viper Wall!" Draciel summoned a whirlpool and it began sucking everything in. The skeletons followed right after. Tristan shouted, "No! Mephisto, Grave of the Undead!" Mephisto lashed out at Max and sent him flying but Draciel and Max didn't fall back.

Max felt the venom from Mephisto's fangs seep in but he said, "Final blow, Draciel! Let's finish this fight!" Tristan said, "Don't be in such a hurry! I would love to see you die!" (cloudstrife22793: Although I don't but Tristan does! What a mad man he is!)

Tyson called out, "Come on Max!" Hillary said, "You can do it!" Tyson looked at Hillary and he asked, "Why did you hug me!?" Hillary said, "I had no other choice! I was sinking! If Kai were next to me, I would hold on to him for the next few weeks!" Tyson smirked and he said, "Whatever, Hillary."

Hillary pouted and looked at Tyson. He did have a brain after all.

The pain was soon becoming unbearable for Max but he had to go on, or his friends die. Max shouted, "DRACIEL!" The black tortoise gained power and pinned Mephisto to the ground and punched it further into the ground.

Tristan felt the blows dealt on Mephisto and Draciel felt the venom sapping away its master's strength.

"_Master?"_

"Draciel?"

"_Can you hold on? I will try to end this quickly."_

"Thanks."

Max felt his bit beast's thoughts and they gave it their all. Max and Draciel attacked as one and he commanded, "Draciel, Tsunami Tempest!" Max developed a new attack that enveloped Draciel in water and created a huge tidal wave that crashed against Mephisto.

Mephisto was washed out of the field and Tristan was distraught at his loss. Tristan shouted, "This can't be!" Tristan's spirit was broken and he lay there, motionless. Max was breathing heavily and Daichi said, "You did it! You beat the loony!"

Tyson shouted, "Yeah!" Max smiled and he said weakly, "Thanks…" Garland saw his weak state and he said, "We'll bring him. You guys move on." They nodded and Ray said, "I'll beat them into a pulp. I promise ya, Max." Max smiled and he finally had a good sleep and his nightmare had ended.

The remaining Bladebreakers moved on and they found a simple area, it was decorated like a Japanese garden with nice Cherry blossom trees. They heard the voice of Boris again and he said, "It was amazing how you got past Tristan Faust, but will you get past the illusion that awaits you?"

The doors opened and Sakura came out and she had a red visor on her head and she said, "Ready to dance, Raymond?"

-That's it! Chapter 8 is finished! Please send me reviews!


	10. Cherry Blossom Dance

(I don't own Beyblade!)

Chapter 9- Cherry Blossom's Illusions

Sakura stood there, proud with her beyblade. She said cheerfully, "Wow! I've never seen anyone drive Tristan that far! I must say, Max is pretty good!" Tyson retorted, "Well, if it weren't for your crazy friend maybe he wouldn't have dropped out!"

Sakura twiddled with her fingers and she said, "I'm sorry. We can't control him. He's got the insanity of Faust the I. But, I really have nothing against you but I have to do it to get out of here." Ray said, "So, you don't want to fight but you have to?"

Boris voice sounded out, "Sakura! If you do not fight, your team will have to pay the price!" Sakura panicked and she said, "Let's do this Ray! And don't hold back!" Ray nodded and he readied Drigger and Sakura readied Sakura Butterfly.

Hillary said, "Wow… poor girl." Kenny said, "You can say that again." Sakura and Ray shouted, "Let it rip!" The two beyblades slammed against each other and Sakura began to toy with Ray's mind. Ray shouted, "Drigger, go!" The white tiger slammed into Sakura's beyblade and Ray said, "This is it! Mariah?"

Instead of seeing Sakura, he saw Mariah and she said, "Why did you leave us, Ray!? You were our leader!" Ray said, "Huh? I thought Sakura was here!" Mariah said, "You meanie! Who's this Sakura girl!?" Ray took a step back and Tyson said, "Huh? Why does he think its Mariah?"

Kai explained, "Psychologically induced. Sakura's specialty must be mirages and illusions." Ray started to lose concentration and Sakura started getting the upper hand while Ray was trapped in her illusion world.

Kenny called out, "Ray! It's an illusion! Don't believe her!" Ray couldn't hear anything but Sakura's voice. She had a complete control of his mind and she was smashing Drigger left and right. Not only did it affect Ray, it also affected Drigger and instead of seeing Sakura Butterfly, it saw Galex and it pummeled Drigger head on.

Sakura cried out, "Sakura Butterfly, Sakura Silhouette!" Although Ray was there, his mind was still focused on Mariah. The illusion took advantage of his guilt and not only did he see Mariah, he saw Salima and she said, "Ray! Make the cyber bit beast stop!"

Ray saw Cyber Drigger coming at him and he braced himself for a hit but it just went through him. Ray wondered, "Huh? How come it just went through?" Ray traced the clothing on his skin and there were no visible scratches but he wasn't mentally strong enough to notice Sakura's illusions.

Tyson yelled, "Ray! Snap out of it!" Sakura said, "It's useless! He can only see what I want him to see! He can only hear my thought's voices!" Kai knew this situation seemed a bit familiar and he remembered his battle against Goki when he saw his friend, Wyatt.

Kai walked over to Ray and he pinched him very hard and Ray said, "Owww, who did that?" He looked back but he saw nobody but he heard someone say, "Do you want me to punch you?" Ray said, "Who's that!?" He couldn't recognize the voice since he was in Sakura's illusion.

Sakura's illusions were not the easiest to break even though she was physically the weakest in the team compared to the others. Her power relied on her creative imagination and she was very creative compared to the others. Daichi shouted, "Ray! She's making you look stupid! Snap out of it!"

Ray heard Daichi's voice faintly and he heard Drigger's roar. He said, "Drigger?" He looked at the white tiger and the tiger said, "You must resist this illusion, Ray. You must have the strength to fight." Ray said, "But how? I don't even see the battle field."

Drigger said, "As long as Byakko's power runs in your veins, you will have the power set yourself free." Ray asked, "Wait, aren't you Byakko?" Drigger nodded and he said, "That's what everyone knows me as. But, I prefer the name you have given me."

Ray said, "Okay. Let's go Drigger!" The illusion broke down and Ray shouted, "Go, Drigger!" Sakura wailed, "How did he do that? My illusions are impossible to break!" Ray said, "Nice try! But this game is going to end quite quickly!"

Tyson whooped and he declared, "Oh yeah! Ray's finally getting his head in the game!" Kai smirked and he said, "Good job, Ray. Now, you better beat her or I'm going to really laugh at you if you lose to a girl." Ray said confidently, "Don't worry! I've got it covered!"

Sakura said, "Don't seem too confident yet, Ray! I still got a few things up my sleeve!" Sakura commanded, "Sakura Butterfly, Sakura Kamaitachi!" Ray wondered, "Huh? Isn't that the attack of that Haru guy?"

Sakura sniggered and she said, "Yeah, but this is my version!" The butterfly let out a flesh slicing wind at Ray and it tore his clothes and his shirt was already falling off. Daichi said, "I'm pretty amazed on how much damage she can deal, for a girl."

Kenny observed and he said, "Well, she's got mind power over Ray but I'm sure he'll figure it out." Ray put all his energy into Drigger and he shouted, "Drigger, Gattling Claw!" Drigger's claws glowed yellow and it ran towards Sakura Butterfly and slashed it endlessly.

The damage inflicted on Sakura Butterfly affected to Sakura and she said, "That's not going to kill me, Ray! Sakura Butterfly, Cherry Blossom Dragon!" Ray wondered, "Huh? How do you transform a butterfly into--?"

Sakura Butterfly had disappeared and became a large pink dragon made out of cherry blossom petals. Sakura said, "Like it? This is one of my ultimate techniques. No one has ever gotten past this."

Ray got baffled again and the dragon trashed Drigger easily but Drigger didn't take this lying down. Ray thought, "Think, think, Ray. Where can a small butterfly be?"

Meanwhile, Boris punished Tristan and he said, "You impudent boy! You were supposed to kill Max not let him live!" Haru said, "Actually, he's done more than you wanted."

Boris looked at Haru and he explained, "Mephisto left a fang mark on Mizuhara back there. I'm sure Max is feeling the effects of the poison right now." Boris smiled and he dropped Tristan on the floor and he said nothing.

Wen saw his friends forcibly told to win but he couldn't move a single muscle. He said silently, "Go, Daichi! I bet your team can actually save ours…" Blake watched Sakura's battle intently and he said silently, "Sakura-chan."

Back at the battle, Ray was trying to solve Sakura's dragon attack. Hillary asked, "Isn't there any way that Ray can use to break the technique?" Kenny replied, "Well, yeah. If he finds Sakura's bit beast before it kills him."

Hillary looked at Ray's half-hopeless situation but Ray wasn't backing down. Ray said, "Go Drigger, Hi Speed Ripper!" Drigger moved at lightning fast speed trying to target the butterfly but it simply went through the tornado. Ray said, "Geez! Where can it be!? I know that the beyblade is the eye and the heart of the dragon but the petals are hiding the mind of the dragon!"

Ray squinted his eyes to focus and still he couldn't find anything. Ray looked around and he thought, "It's gotta be here somewhere." Ray saw the garden pool in the beystadium and saw the butterfly floating around. The petals weren't reflected off the water and Ray commanded, "Drigger! Go get her!"

Drigger found Sakura butterfly and Sakura asked, "How did you do that?? That attack is impossible to break!" Ray said, "The illusion of a dragon you created wasn't reflected off the water. The petals may have but I saw the butterfly clearly once I looked at the water."

Sakura said, "Oohhh…" Boris saw how much weaker Sakura was compared to Ray. Boris said, "Looks like I have to turn the tides around." Boris went to the control pad and he pressed a red button.

During the battle, cuffs wrapped around Ray and gave him quite an electric shock. Tyson shouted, "RAY!" Kai growled, "That dirty bastard." Boris said evilly, "You see, every time Sakura takes a hit it goes to Ray instead. How about that? Ingenious isn't it?"

Ray struggled against the electricity and he thought, "How am I going to win? The electricity is numbing my entire body!" Ray groaned and Sakura saw Ray suffering and she knew this was wrong, so she decided to defy. She commanded, "Sakura Butterfly, attack those cuffs!"

Sakura Butterfly whirled over to Ray and slashed off one cuff. Ray asked, "Why are you doing this?" Sakura said, "Blake-nii-san said it's better to lose fairly than win with a cheap trick." Ray wondered, "Who's Blake?" Sakura said, "You'll be going against him next. You'll see him later!" Ray nodded and he wondered, "Maybe he's the guy whom Kai went against the last time."

Angered that Sakura defied him, Boris said, "You have outlived your usefulness, Sakura. You're just a simple tool to see if you could beat Ray but I guess not. Looks like your not going to lose not only your beyblade but your friends!" Sakura wailed, "Blake! Haru! Wen!" Ray heard this and Sakura said, "You guys, please help my friends."

Sakura forfeited the match by calling back her beyblade. She walked sadly back to the office and left Ray stumped with what she just did. Tyson said, "Boy, Boris' got some nerve blackmailing Sakura like that." Ray said, "Yeah…" Kai said, "Well, if we want to make sure we and they come out in one piece, we better help them."

They went off to the next room and they saw a dark Biovolt based beystadium. Hillary moaned, "It's so creepy here." Tyson exclaimed, "Looks like this is my playing field!" Then, a black beyblade ran past him and went back to the purple haired bishounen of the group.

Blake stood there and he said, "So sorry, but I have to face Kai. Not you." Tyson grumbled, "Aww man!" Kai stepped up and he said, "So, what's Boris up to?" Blake said, "Well, just to make sure of one thing." Blake shot the cameras around the room and there were no more cameras.

Blake said, "Well, he said he wants all the teams who betrayed him dead. And the list includes you in it." Kai said with stoic, emotionless look, "So, did he tell you anything else?" Blake said, "Not much anymore. Sakura believed that you could help us after she encountered Ray but you need to beat me first."

Blake readied Escaflowne and Kai readied Dranzer. Their strict eye contact kept this match pretty close. Blake said, "Let me see if you like the dark, Kai Hiwatari." Kai smirked and said, "I've gotten used to dark places. No need to tell me."

-That's chapter 9! Hope you like it!


	11. Clash of the Phoenixes

(I don't own beyblade!)

_Previously on Beyblade…_

_Sakura forfeited the match by calling back her beyblade. She walked sadly back to the office and left Ray stumped with what she just did. Tyson said, "Boy, Boris' got some nerve blackmailing Sakura like that." Ray said, "Yeah…" Kai said, "Well, if we want to make sure we and they come out in one piece, we better help them."_

_They went off to the next room and they saw a dark Biovolt based beystadium. Hillary moaned, "It's so creepy here." Tyson exclaimed, "Looks like this is my playing field!" Then, a black beyblade ran past him and went back to the black haired bishounen of the group._

_Blake stood there and he said, "So sorry, but I have to face Kai. Not you." Tyson grumbled, "Aww man!" Kai stepped up and he said, "So, what's Boris up to?" Blake said, "Well, just to make sure of one thing." Blake shot the cameras around the room and there were no more cameras._

_Blake said, "Well, he said he wants all the teams who betrayed him dead. And the list includes you in it." Kai said with stoic, emotionless look, "So, did he tell you anything else?" Blake said, "Not much anymore. Sakura believed that you could help us after she encountered Ray but you need to beat me first."_

_Blake readied Escaflowne and Kai readied Dranzer. Their strict eye contact kept this match pretty close. Blake said, "Let me see if you like the dark, Kai Hiwatari." Kai smirked and said, "I've gotten used to dark places. No need to tell me."_

Chapter 10- Clash of the Phoenixes

Kai and Blake stood in front of each other and got ready to finish what Boris started. They had very strong eye contact and their heartbeats both began racing like anything. Blake said, "Three…" Kai said, "Two…"

"One…"

"Let it Rip!"

Escaflowne and Dranzer flew into the ring and began clashing with one another. Whenever Dranzer and Escaflowne hit each other, a huge shockwave would emit and that could easily tell that Blake was very strong. Then, Blake said, "I'll beat you in less than ten minutes."

Kai said, "Heh. I bet I could beat you in less than five minutes!" Dranzer decided to prove Kai's point and it grinded Escaflowne to the edge. Blake smirked and he said, "You're a sad case, you know that? Haven't you encountered my counter attack yet!?"

Escaflowne hit Dranzer with the equal amount of force that she used on Escaflowne and sent it flying. Kai commanded, "Dranzer! Spiral Survivor!" Dranzer spun in its reverse direction and sent Escaflowne back. Blake said, "If you're going to do that kind of damage every turn, then I might as well ends this quickly! Dark Mega Flare!"

Escaflowne revealed its black phoenix form and charged straight towards Dranzer. Kai commanded, "Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Dranzer leaped up in the air and came straight at Escaflowne. The sparks flew at both bladers faces and none of them were even flinching.

Tyson asked, "So, Chief, any chances of Kai wining?" Kenny typed on his laptop and he saw the stats and he said, "Pretty high. Blake's hiding something and he's trying to conceal it b y beyblading hard." Kai smirked and he said, "I know… you can't beat me in ten minutes. You only have ten minutes to beat me, don't you?"

Blake realized that Kai saw through his bluff and he said, "I guess this is why Boris thought of you as a prodigy as well. Yes, I can only fight for ten minutes. Our last fight left a small mark and a wound that refused to heal." Kai said, "Or maybe you were too stubborn to even rest right after. Even though I'm serious, I know when I need sleep."

Blake smirked and he said, "Never mind that, I'm going to end this once and for all!" Escaflowne began glowing in a bright black and red color and he said, "This is going to end, right now!" Escaflowne slammed into Dranzer and sent her spiraling in the air.

Kai said, "Wrong choice! Dranzer, Blazing Gigs!" Dranzer revealed herself in her azure flame phoenix form and pummeled into Escaflowne. Blake was slightly shoved back and he commanded, "Escaflowne! Hell Flame!"

Escaflowne became bright black and orange and red and slammed into Dranzer and not only did it affect Dranzer but it also affected Kai, who received burn marks and slash marks from the black phoenix. Blake said, "So, giving up yet?" Kai snapped, "Not a chance!" Blake smirked and he said, "Good, I like a good match."

Escaflowne and Dranzer whirled and slammed against each other and then, Blake broke his limit. Blake used up his energy too fast and now, his body couldn't take the damage it was taking. Blake nearly dropped on his knees and Kai said, "Do you actually think I was flailing around wildly? Well, think again."

Blake said, "So, you decided to use my wounds as your advantage." Kai said, "Not exactly but close. I wanted you to wear down a bit so I decided to go on a little more wildly."

Meanwhile, Boris saw every bit of that battle and he snarled, "I can't believe this. Blake is getting weaker and he's against the one I want dead!" Boris got to the microphone and he said, "Blake, you have to defeat him! Defeat him no matter what! Kill him if you have to!"

During the match, Blake was holding the wound in his ribs. His rib cage was still a bit sore and it couldn't take an intense battle yet. Blake was heavily breathing and he thought, "If this happens…Sakura… Haru…Wen and Tristan, they're all going to die if I don't win. Sakura was right, Boris was crazy. I only followed his orders blindly but now I realize what the hell is going on here."

Blake said, "Kai…do you think you can actually end this battle?" Kai looked up and Blake faded into the darkness and he said, "I know where you are." He sent kunais from every side and Kai used his metal arm guards to block most of them. Kai said, "Nice try. But that isn't going to kill me."

Blake said, "Do you think I was really going to go after you?" He commanded, "Escaflowne!" The black phoenix lunged itself at Kai and attacked it with its versatile speed. Kai tried to dodge everything and he ended up falling back. Blake taunted, "You better do better than that, Kai Hiwatari!"

Kai was enclosed in a dark space and he decided to trust his ears. He closed his eyes and he heard Blake's heartbeat and Escaflowne's wings. He thought, "Wait a minute, he never moved! He was using ventriloquism to fool me that he moved to another side!" Kai commanded, "Dranzer!" Her bright red glow illuminated the room long enough for Kai to see where Escaflowne really was.

Kai commanded, "Dranzer! End this now!" She became a vermillion orange flame and charged straight at Escaflowne. Blake commanded, "Escaflowne!" The black phoenix revealed her black and red flame and charged straight at Dranzer. They were charging and then, came the power clash.

The flames were at such a high intensity that they themselves were getting pushed back. Tyson yelled, "Don't give in, Kai!" Ray cheered, "You can do it, Kai!" Kai felt his friends' belief in him and he thought, "I have to give it my all!" He concentrated and commanded, "Dranzer, Hellfire Quake!" Dranzer changed herself into a flaming sword and struck the ground and created a huge amount of fire energy that was pushing Escaflowne back.

Blake commanded, "Escaflowne, Black Apocalypse!" Escaflowne rammed into Dranzer but Dranzer still had the upper hand over Escaflowne and Blake's injuries were forcing him to weaken. Kai knew he was wining and then, he saw Blake on the floor spitting and coughing out blood. Kai thought, "This is going to be messy if I don't do anything now."

Kai sent a telepathic message to Dranzer that said:

_Finish this battle. I don't think Blake can take another hit from both of us or Escaflowne's usage of power._

But what about you, master?"

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Worry more about this battle._

Dranzer agreed to her master's idea and she sent Escaflowne out using the impact of her attack. Escaflowne rattled at Blake's feet and Blake knew when he was defeated. Blake said, "You did better than I thought, Kai…" He collapsed and Tyson and the others went to pick him up. Kenny said, "He really exhausted everything."

Hillary touched his forehead and she said, "He fought you while he was still sick too…" Kai said, "This guy hated Boris as much as I did but he only followed Boris to save others whom he cared about." Blake got up slowly and he said, "No need to pity me. I'll be fine. Just beat Haru in the next room. I assure you, Haru's not the same one you faced on the beaches of Miami."

Tyson nodded and Blake asked, "Hey, Kai?" Kai replied, "Yeah?" Blake said, "Do me one favor: save the others. Even if one of them is a crazy necromancer." Kai nodded and he thought, "He has the same amount of loyalty I do to my teammates but he shows it indirectly." Kai said, "Maybe we should bring you. It's bad to leave you to bleed to death."

Blake smirked and he said, "Don't worry. I'll follow after you guys."

At the monitor room, Boris slammed his fist on the table and he said, "All of you were hardly a match for the Bladebreakers! Especially you, Sakura! Tristan at least managed to poison Max Mizuhara!" He was furious and he said to Haru, "Don't you dare disappoint me, Haru."

Haru nodded as he looked at his teammates and he knew if this went any further, it might cost his friends' lives. Tristan however, had no memory of battling Max and was quite innocent right now. He had an evil alter ego of himself which made many opponents fear him. Wen asked, "So you seriously have no memory of what you did?"

Tristan shook his head and he said, "I think Max just did me a favor of getting rid of my necromancer self. I can't even remember what I said." Wen said, "But you know the presence of your evil alter ego right?" Tristan said, "Yeah." Boris said, "Wen…" Wen looked at Boris and saw a gun point to his head.

He said, "You're pathetic, you know that?" Wen trembled under the gun point and Dr. K shouted, "This is madness! They're only kids!" Boris said, "Kids that I train know no meaning of failure, which is why I'm going to select a few beybladers to go against the Bladebreakers again." Sakura trembled in fear and Wen was trembling at the sight of the gun.

Boris said, "Maybe Blake, Tristan and Haru will do. Although Sakura has a very good advantage of Ray, I need Tristan to deal all the damage he can." He looked at the Dark Warriors and Sakura stayed near Haru. Boris sneered, "Come here, Sakura." Sakura got scared and Haru said, "Leave her alone, Boris! You're not going to touch her!"

Boris smiled and he said, "Oh? Won't I?" He knocked Haru against the wall and he grabbed Sakura's wrist and she screamed the loudest she could in order to call Blake and the Bladebreakers.

Meanwhile, the F-Dynasty, Barthrez Battalion, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tigers X and the Justice Five were traveling through the whole building. Julia wondered, "I wonder where the Bladebreakers are?" Tala said, "Knowing Boris, he set a few traps for all of them and he's probably sending a beyblader after several traps."

Ian looked around and he saw an air vent and he goes, "I think some of us can watch them from the air vents." Tala said, "But you're the only one who can fit there aside from Kevin!" Bryan said, "He has a point, Ian. Although Kevin and MingMing are small like you, I don't think they're willing."

Julia sparked up with an idea and she asked, "Hey, Raul, do you think you can get in there?" Raul looked at it and he said, "Yeah. I can." He walked towards the wall and he quickly hauled himself up. Julia said, "Now, open the vent!" Raul yanked the vent open but in doing so, he fell on his back. Julia said, "Man, do you have to keep on falling?" Raul scratched his head and he said, "Sorry, sis."

Brooklyn said, "So, with Max in the hospital with Mariah taking care of him, who's going through that vent?" Miguel looked at Mathilda and she said, "I can try." She got up with Aaron's help and Claude called out, "Can you fit in there???" She said, "It's so roomy!"

Miguel said, "She fits." Spencer called out, "You think you can track Tyson down???" She said, "Maybe! I'll try!" She crawled in and she said, "Can someone give me my flashlight? I can't see." Mystel handed it over and she said, "Maybe Mystel can slip in here too." Julia said, "That isn't a bad idea. Let's try that."

Mystel got up and lo and behold, he could fit. Mystel said, "Great Poseidon! I can fit in here!" Garland said, "Keep your Bluetooth in your phones on. We need to follow you guys." Mathilda hollered, "Okay!" They went through tracking the Bladebreakers.

With Bladebreakers case, it seemed like your classical stadium and Haru stepped out and he said, "I see you've come this far, Tyson Kinomiya!" Tyson shouted, "Your boss is going to pay for what he's done to the past!" Haru said, "I'm sorry. I can't let you win. My friend's life is at stake."

They readied their launchers and got ready.

-Chapter 10 done! please review!


	12. Dark Rekuso

(I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!)

_Previously on chapter 10…_

_Meanwhile, the F-Dynasty, Barthrez Battalion, Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tigers X and the Justice Five were traveling through the whole building. Julia wondered, "I wonder where the Bladebreakers are?" Tala said, "Knowing Boris, he set a few traps for all of them and he's probably sending a beyblader after several traps."_

_Ian looked around and he saw an air vent and he goes, "I think some of us can watch them from the air vents." Tala said, "But you're the only one who can fit there aside from Kevin!" Bryan said, "He has a point, Ian. Although Kevin and MingMing are small like you, I don't think they're willing."_

_Julia sparked up with an idea and she asked, "Hey, Raul, do you think you can get in there?" Raul looked at it and he said, "Yeah. I can." He walked towards the wall and he quickly hauled himself up. Julia said, "Now, open the vent!" Raul yanked the vent open but in doing so, he fell on his back. Julia said, "Man, do you have to keep on falling?" Raul scratched his head and he said, "Sorry, sis."_

_Brooklyn said, "So, with Max in the hospital with Mariah taking care of him, who's going through that vent?" Miguel looked at Mathilda and she said, "I can try." She got up with Aaron's help and Claude called out, "Can you fit in there???" She said, "It's so roomy!"_

_Miguel said, "She fits." Spencer called out, "You think you can track Tyson down???" She said, "Maybe! I'll try!" She crawled in and she said, "Can someone give me my flashlight? I can't see." Mystel handed it over and she said, "Maybe Mystel can slip in there too." Julia said, "That isn't a bad idea. Let's try that."_

_Mystel got up and lo and behold, he could fit. Mystel said, "Great Poseidon! I can fit in here!" Garland said, "Keep your Bluetooth in your phones on. We need to follow you guys." Mathilda hollered, "Okay!" They went through tracking the Bladebreakers._

_With Bladebreakers case, it seemed like your classical stadium and Haru stepped out and he said, "I see you've come this far, Tyson Kinomiya!" Tyson shouted, "Your boss is going to pay for what he's done to the past!" Haru said, "I'm sorry. I can't let you win. My friends' lives are at stake."_

_They readied their launchers and got ready._

Chapter 11- Dark Rekuso

After Blake's battle against Kai, it was Tyson's turn to take down Haru. Tyson has wanted to take him down ever since they first battled. Tyson, being the cocky idiot he is, said, "You ready, Haru?" Haru readied his blade and he said, "Yeah. We beyblade, with no strings attached!"

Meanwhile, Boris heard what Haru said and he ordered, "You follow my orders! I didn't allow you to act on your own." Haru heard this and replied defiantly, "I know my friends' lives are at stake but I trust in these people to save them. You only blackmailed us because you thought we feared you. But we're not and Blake is our team captain!"

Boris was angered with what Haru said and Sakura heard Haru's answer. Blake also heard it and so did Tristan and Wen. Wen said, "Way to go, leader!" Haru looked at the camera and smiled and he said, "I'll get you guys out! I just need to cover up a few rough edges and we're out of here."

Sakura smiled confidently, Tristan had faith in his friend and Blake said, "You better lose this fight honorably. I still have to beat you!" Haru nodded and kept his promise to Blake. It was like a rivalry relationship. Tyson said, "Get ready, Haru!" They gave each other strict eye contact and they both yelled, "Go! Let it rip!"

Rekuso and Dragoon flung themselves into the dish and whirled with incalculable speed. Tyson commanded, "Go, Dragoon!" Dragoon disappeared and slammed into Rekuso in different directions. Haru closed his eyes and remembered how he trained in the dark.

He waited and listened and then he commanded, "Rekuso, Ryu Kamaitachi!" The red dragon rose from its blade with flaming red scales and shimmering gold claws. It looked a lot more majestic than Dragoon and Ampipholyon and worse, it was stronger. Rekuso slammed into Dragoon with such towering force it also sent Tyson flying.

Tyson cried out, "Whoa!" Tyson slammed into the steel wall and the others were also blown to the wall. Kenny yelled, "Tyson! Rekuso's powers are increasing!" Tyson yelled, "I know that, chief!" Hillary yelled, "Tyson! Try sending him back! We're flying through the door already!"

Tyson commanded, "Dragoon, Evolution Wave!" Dragoon drained Rekuso's tornado and converted it into its own energy thus giving him more power and doubling his power. Dragoon created shockwaves that threw Rekuso off balance and sent him flying.

Rekuso asked, _"Master?"_

"What is it, Rekuso?"

"_It seems the last time we fought, he wasn't even using ¼ of his power…"  
_

"What do you mean? He used his special attack didn't he?"

"_Master, from what I remember, that is only stage one of what he can truly do."_

"No way…"

"_We have to proceed with caution."_

"Agreed!"

Haru commanded, "Rekuso, retreat!" Rekuso moved away from Dragoon and Tyson said, "Oh no, you don't!" Haru saw this as the perfect opportunity to hit him and Rekuso pivoted behind Dragoon and slammed into him. Tyson yelled, "Dragoon! Hyper Victory Tornado!"

Tyson used one of his favorite attacks before and out powered Rekuso quite easily. Haru said, "I guess Rekuso was right…" Tyson asked, "What do you mean?" Haru explained, "You only use the impact of your powers. You don't really hit me directly. You prefer to make it look unintentional."

Tyson said, "Who said I ever did that? You're the one who's moving too fast to even get hit by the wholesome shot." Haru smirked and he said, "That's what you think." Tyson wondered, "Huh?" Haru explained, "Every time, you strike me, my beyblade can absorb it and send it right back at you."

Tyson said, "Oh really? But that power would be useless if Dragoon is too fast for you!!!" Dragoon darted away and Rekuso chased right after him. Haru commanded, "Rekuso! Attack!" The red dragon lunged at the blue dragon and sparks began flying.

From above, Boris was trying to find a way how to finally rid of Tyson without Haru remembering what he's done. He decided to corrupt Rekuso's energy through simple electricity thus giving Haru the true meaning of raw power.

Boris tapped into the system and he said, "Get ready to see Dark Rekuso." He clicked the button and electricity sparked and Rekuso slowly got converted. Haru felt the pain and he too, was transforming like AIDA infecting Atoli, Bordeaux, Endrance or anybody from .hack G.U. if you have been playing.

Haru laughed quietly which soon became loud and maniacal laughter. Haru said evilly, "End of the line, Kinomiya! I'm going to destroy you and shatter Dragoon into a million shards!" Sakura saw what was happening and she called out, "Haru-nii-san!"

Haru began laughing his ass off and he said, "Come on, come on, come on!" Dragoon dodged everything and Tyson said, "He's battle-thrilled." Kai said, "More like battle-obsessed." Haru began creating shockwaves and vacuum waves by simply swinging his arm around and it slashed through the stadium.

Tyson yelled, "Hey Kai, did you know Boris was this insane!?" Kai said, "If you call this insane, Kinomiya, you'd hate to see evilly insane." Ray was thrown back and he said, "Is there anyway to stop something this big!?" Kai said, "If I had the same abilities then, yeah! I can!"

Kenny asked, "Who has them???" Kai said, "Bryan does! He can also create vacuum winds and gigantic shockwaves. This is nothing compared to his!" Because of Haru's desire for battle was fuelled by Rekuso's corruption, Haru's desire kept on growing and growing.

Hillary yelled, "Tyson! This is insanity!" Tyson yelled back, "You think I didn't think the same!?"

Meanwhile, Mathilda and Mystel were in the air vents. Mystel said, "How could this thing be so roomy? I mean, I bet even Crusher and Spencer can fit in here too!" Mathilda said, "Well, I don't know. But, maybe there's a reason why it was created this way."

While moving in, shockwaves blasted through the air vents and nearly neatly sliced them both in half. Mystel said, "What was that!?" Mathilda said, "I don't know! But my ears are getting painful!" Mystel said, "It must be the pressure from the shockwave. Come on, just swallow your saliva. You'll be fine."

Although it was disgusting to her ears, Mathilda decided to do so anyway. Mystel crawled through and then, he heard a familiar voice. It said, "After Haru, we release Tristan and he can wreck havoc and followed by the other two. Wen and Sakura are too weak, but I'm sure Blake would be happy to comply if it endangers Sakura's life."

Blake sat there under Boris' mercy. Wen was still chained to the wall and Sakura was holding her torn clothes against her bare skin. Boris glared at both Sakura and Wen but Blake's situation was quite understandable. He knew Kai also had the same limitation and he knew that Blake was still quite injured from his match from Kai.

Boris said, "Looks like we have to enhance Haru's and Blake's genetic structure. The same way I did to the Blitzkrieg Boys." Mystel and Mathilda heard everything and Mathilda whispered, "This is bad! I didn't know Boris was this bad!" Mystel said silently, "Me neither! Man, if Garland heard this he'd regret joining Boris in the first place!"

Back towards the battle, Tyson was holding on and making sure that he wouldn't fly away. He commanded, "Dragoon! Evolution Storm Attack!" Dragoon whirled incalculably and created a very huge typhoon and hurricane and it lashed out with slices and waves. Haru wasn't disturbed by this; in fact he was enjoying it.

Haru said, "Come on, come on, don't tell me you're this weak, Kinomiya!" Tyson was getting tired from Haru's annoying taunts and he said, "Snap out of it, Haru! You're not this evil right!? You're like Tristan! Tristan was never evil to begin with but because of Boris he was evil! You have to break out of Boris' control!"

Haru struggled to release himself from the raw power and he said, "Tyson???" Tyson said, "Yeah?" Haru said, "Destroy the stadium so that…Rekuso…can fly…out…ugh!" Haru struggled to fight the corruption but because his body was too weak, he succumbed completely. Haru laughed maniacally and he said, "Kinomiya! You better fight well or I'll kill you! I want to toy with your pathetic little mind!"

This enraged Tyson and Tyson demanded, "Who's mind's pathetic, you crazed insane maniac!?" Rekuso and Dragoon were clashing in the air and the suction and the shockwaves got worse.

Meanwhile, Tristan slowly began getting corrupted because of the widespread of energy. Tristan started laughing evilly and maniacally and he said insanely, "Kill him, Haru! Kill him!"

Haru heard his friend and they both succumbed to the raw power and then, the stadium itself was taking so much damage.

Dragon asked, "_Master?"_

"What's up, Dragoon?"

"_I believe that his intentions are pure however…"_

"However?"

"_His desire for power has driven him completely out of his true nature. We may not be able to destroy Rekuso, but we can knock out Haru."_

"How do we do that buddy?"

"_Just follow me; I will remain in contact with you."_

Tyson put his faith in Dragoon and he called out, "I have faith you, Dragoon!" The blue dragon felt his master's desire to help Haru and he used it as a source of energy and his powers collided with the Dark Rekuso's duplicated energy.

-That's chapter 11! I hope you like it! Please add a review!


	13. Raising the Bar

(I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!)

_Previously on Beyblade Chapter 11…_

_Haru heard his friend and they both succumbed to the raw power and then, the stadium itself was taking so much damage._

_Dragon asked, "Master?"_

"_What's up, Dragoon?"_

"_I believe that his intentions are pure however…"_

"_However?"_

"_His desire for power has driven him completely out of his true nature. We may not be able to destroy Rekuso, but we can knock out Haru."_

"_How do we do that buddy?"_

"_Just follow me; I will remain in contact with you."_

_Tyson put his faith in Dragoon and he called out, "I have faith you, Dragoon!" The blue dragon felt his master's desire to help Haru and he used it as a source of energy and his powers collided with the Dark Rekuso's duplicated energy._

Chapter 12- Raising the Bar

Haru was going mad with his own power. No one had seen him this way. Not even his teammates ever witnessed what was happening right now. Boris wasn't getting corrupted but Tristan was because of his alter ego which was a spirit of a necromancer, Felix Faust the I.

Sakura's lips quivered as she asked, "What's going to happen now, Blake?" Blake replied, "I don't know." Wen shouted, "Tristan! Snap out of it!" Tristan was struggling with his other self and slowly his power and Mephistoles' powers began rising beyond his limits. Mephisto was simply a nickname the real name was Mephistoles.

Boris said, "Looks like Haru's raising the bar a bit."

Meanwhile, Haru was trying to kill Tyson and Tyson was trying to save him. Tyson called out, "Hey, Haru! What's going on?" Haru said, "Who cares??? Battle me! Battle me!" Tyson said, "Hey, Kenny! Is there anyway we can break this crazy psychopathic grip on Haru's head?"

Kenny said, "Let me see if I can hack into their system." Kenny typed quickly on Dizzi and there were like twenty firewalls on each of the programs. Kenny said, "I can't! Their electrical system is completely firewalled! It will take me a long time before Rekuso even destroys the place!"

Tyson said, "I'll keep him busy! You guys try figuring it out!" Kenny opened Dizzi and began hacking into their system. Kai said, "Hold on…" He got Kenny's laptop and he began overriding every single password protected area. Ray asked, "How do you do this?" Kai said coolly, "It's not too difficult really."

Several windows appeared on Kenny's laptop and the language was in a language they couldn't understand. Kai read it and said, "This is Russian…" He began reading it and started clicking. He got one of his memory sticks that he used for his computer at home and he asked, "So, Dizzi. Do you have a strong Anti-Virus system?" Dizzi said, "I'm a walking Anti Virus system by itself, Kai. No need to ask."

Kai smirked and he said, "You better get ready because I'm going to use you like a satellite dish." Dizzi was puzzled with the fact Kai knew how and she asked, "And how would that be done?" Kai said, "Just don't block any of my files." Kai inserted his memory stick and he clicked the button and said, "Get ready for my virus, Boris."

Dizzi saw what Kai was installing and she said, "Kai, this is nasty stuff! How did you make stuff like this?" Kai said, "Once you take up computer science it's a lot easier." Kenny and Ray noticed how fast Kai began typing then, he got his cellphone and dialed Tala's number.

"Hello?"

"Tala, I need a favor."

"What is it? If I need to wear something pink then, that's end of the line."

"No. It's something you like doing, Tala."

"What?"

"I need you to send in your 'bluewolf virus' is that okay?"

"Hey, you read my mind. Where and when?"

"I'm giving you the coordinates."

…

"You got yourself the best hacker and virus sender on the case!"

"Okay. Tell Ian and the others to do the same with their cellphones."

"Alright."

click.

Kai kept his phone and he said, "Well, that wasn't too hard." Tyson was getting hit by Haru and Haru decided, "Rekuso can change into six different things, which is why I call him the Dragon of the Six." Tyson said, "What!? That's crazy!!" Haru said, "Let's see if I don't kill you if you get to see them all."

Tyson bit his lip and he said, "I was never this afraid before. What's happening to me?" Kai snapped, "Hey! You better not lose or else I'm going to make sure I'm going to cream you later! You won against me! So beat him into a shrimp or you're the shrimp when he's done with you!"

Tyson heard Kai's way of encouraging of kicking Haru's ass to where it belongs and he commanded, "Dragoon end this now!" Dragoon lunged straight at Haru and Haru shouted, "First form, Naginata!" Rekuso shot itself like a spear and headed towards Dragoon.

Tyson thought, "Wait, my grandpa taught me something like this, hold on…Dragoon, sidestep!" Ray, Kenny and Hillary were shocked with his command and she said, "Why did Tyson do that? He normally just charges in without thinking everything out."

Kai smirked and he said, "I guess, Tyson is starting to finally use his brain after all." Dragoon evaded the shot and Tyson said, "Alright, Dragoon! Evolution Ultimate!" Tornados brewed at the center of the stadium and sent Rekuso flying and Haru sneered, "So, you think you stopped me??? Think again!"

Rekuso changed into its second form, the boomerang and it swung itself towards Tyson. Kenny said, "This is such an intense match I've never seen anything like it!" Tyson yelled, "Dragoon! Look out!" Dragoon dodged it and he charged straight at Haru.

Tyson yelled, "Dragoon, what are you doing!?"

"_I am simply sweeping him off his feet, master. I will only knock him out. Nothing bad will happen to him."  
_

"Meaning no concussion, no headache, no minor amnesia or anything?"

"_Not at all. Once he's knocked out, we can end this match before this place collapses on us."_

"But Dragoon…"

"_Don't worry. Trust me. Have I ever betrayed you before?"_

"No. And I trust you, Dragoon!"

Dragoon smiled at his master and began blowing wind towards Haru instead but made it look indirect. Haru said, "A little breeze like that isn't going to take me down!" Tyson said, "Oh yeah, hot shot!? You're going down now!" Dragoon slammed Rekuso towards the ground and used the impact to shake Haru off his feet.

Haru took steps back and then, Rekuso slowly began to lose power. Haru snapped, "Rekuso! Get back in there!" Rekuso kept on moving back and Haru yelled, "Rekuso, damn you get in there!"

Rekuso was angered by Haru's remark and he charged towards Haru and Haru stood there, terrified. Tyson shouted, "Haru, get out of there!" Haru stood there, frozen with fear and Dragoon blocked Rekuso.

Rekuso demanded, "_Do you dare to block me!?"_

"_Rekuso, as much as I hated the way he said it, it's not him that's talking. But the corruption…"_

"_What?"_

"_The moment you got corrupted. His mind was still linked to yours…so…"_

"_He got corrupted…"_

"_Yes. The only way to stop him is if we end this match quickly. If not, it will sink deeper into his mind."_

"…_But how do we attempt such if he is battle obsessed?"_

"_I'm sure I have a teammate that can deal with something like that. Let me connect her."_

…

"_Dragoon, if this is a stupid prank call, I'm going to fry your butt in the frying pan."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Rekuso, this is Dranzer. Dranzer, Rekuso."_

"_Hmph."_

"_She's just like her master."_

"_I kinda agree with that."_

"_What was that!!!??"_

"_Dranzer, how do you stop a battle-obsessed kid from killing himself or anybody?"_

"_Well, knocking him out is my number one option."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_It's either we traumatize him or we knock him out, Rekuso. Your choice."_

Rekuso decided to knock him out instead and Dragoon told Tyson to trust him. Tyson, of course never doubted his bit beast's word and then, Dragoon's energy slowly doubled into something bigger and then, he quickly knocked down Rekuso and knocked out Haru.

Haru fell back before he could use the third stance of his strategy and the building slowly began collapsing. Kenny said, "We have to get out of here, Tyson!" Tyson nodded and he helped Haru up and he said, "Let's go guys!"

They quickly ran out of the door nearest to them and left towards the exit.

-That's chapter 12! Please review!


	14. Mephisto's Wrath

(I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!)

_Previously on Beyblade…_

"_Dranzer, how do you stop a battle-obsessed kid from killing himself or anybody?"_

"_Well, knocking him out is my number one option."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_It's either we traumatize him or we knock him out, Rekuso. Your choice."_

_Rekuso decided to knock him out instead and Dragoon told Tyson to trust him. Tyson, of course never doubted his bit beast's word and then, Dragoon's energy slowly doubled into something bigger and then, he quickly knocked down Rekuso and knocked out Haru._

_Haru fell back before he could use the third stance of his strategy and the building slowly began collapsing. Kenny said, "We have to get out of here, Tyson!" Tyson nodded and he helped Haru up and he said, "Let's go guys!"_

_They quickly ran out of the door nearest to them and left towards the exit._

Chapter 13- Mephisto's Wrath

After Tyson and Haru's battle, the whole facility began collapsing and not only because Haru and Tyson damaged it. It was also because Tristan's powers were growing and expanding infinitely. Boris slammed his fists on the table and he said, "We were so close."

Dr. K helped both Sakura and Blake up and unhooked Wen from his chains and Tristan was laughing loudly and murderously. Boris noticed Tristan's madness and desire for power and he said, "It seems to me one still decides to move on." Dr. K shouted, "Are you insane!? Tristan has no control over his powers! He'll die!"

Boris said, "You better be quiet, woman! Tristan won't need to die as long as his powers are used the right way! People are always held back by fear! You have been hiding this boy's potential for too long!" The room rumbled and Tristan began floating off the ground.

While going through the hallways, Tyson was helping Haru walk and the others were trying to find pathways out. Ray looked around and he said, "This way!" They ran towards the light but soon got blocked by falling debris.

Hillary wailed, "Aaaaaah! We can't get out! Tyson, blow it up with Dragoon or something!" Tyson said, "I can't! That thing is too thick!" Haru said, "He's right, I don't think even Rekuso can smash it." Then, Kai heard his cellphone ring and the text message said:

"I know you're on the other side. Blast it with Dranzer. I'll see if Wolborg and the others can blast a hole."

-Tala Ianov

Although Kai knew Tala loved taking risks, he was left with no other choice but to go with Tala's mad idea. Kai aimed Dranzer and Ray said, "Kai, that's not going to work." Kai said, "This is the only choice I got." Kai pulled the rip cord so hard that Dranzer quickly lit up in flames.

Tala heard it from the other side and he said, "You guys ready to blow up some rocks?" Spencer and the entire Blitzkrieg Boys team got ready and sent their beyblades towards the wall and the rocks crumbled by their feet.

Tala saw Kai at the other side and he said, "Let's get going, rooster boy." Kai said, "For the last time, dog-brain, I'm not rooster boy." Tala said, "Then explain Dranzer then!" Kai said, "She's a phoenix, you moron. Now get moving!" Tala sighed frustrated and defeated and followed the others out. Tala wondered, "Wait a minute, where's Mystel and Mathilda?" Miguel said, "They still must be in the air vent!"

Then, Mathilda and Mystel came out with Blake, Sakura, Wen and Dr. K. Daichi saw them and he asked, "Hold on, where's the other guy?" Wen asked, "If you're talking about Tristan, he's the one bringing this place down!" Daichi gulped and he said, "Okay, we're complete! Now, let's get out of here before Tristan brings about the land of the Netherealm!"

Crusher broke one door down and he said, "I think we can go this way." Claude said, "You heard Crusher, let's get out of here." Miguel picked up his cellphone and he said, "Julia, Raul, White Tigers X are you guys alright?" Lee replied, "We're fine! Nothing bad has happened except the fact that this place is going to blow!" Kevin yelled, "Where are you guys!? This place is going to crumble in 5 minutes!"

Julia explained, "This place has a self destruction system. I think one of the guys you were against triggered it." Wen said, "It's most likely Tristan. The moment Haru got corrupted, so did Tristan because of his unsatisfied thirst for power." Dr. K said, "There's an exit that way, it's a lot faster!" Garland asked, "How can we possibly trust you? You're the one working with Boris."

Dr. K said, "I left after I saw how he abused his bladers to do everything for him." The word 'abuse' lit up a memory in the Blitzkrieg Boys' minds and Ian said, "Never mind. Let's just go! Her life is just as important as ours right?" Garland and the rest agreed and Hillary asked, "So, what happened to Boris?" Dr. K said, "He's with Tristan. I'm sure those two have one more piece to move before he goes with his master plan."

Kenny said, "What master plan?" Dr. K replied, "He plans to get the four bit beasts and one of you…" Daichi wondered, "Who?" Tala said, "My suspicions point to Kai." Miguel asked, "Why would he do that?" Tala explained, "If he uses Black Dranzer, Kai could easily control all four beasts at once." Garland said, "Can Kai really do that???" Tala said, "What Kai used against Brooklyn may have been part of his potential due to the injuries but, wait till you see him use Black Dranzer. Kai can blow a hole in a stadium."

Brooklyn was shocked and the feeling of Black Dranzer was running through Kai's veins. Kai knew there were two sides of him, the Black Kai and the real one. Kai said, "Maybe if I…?" Kai told Tala, "What if I used Black Dranzer with all the bit beasts?" Tala said, "Are you insane!? That thing nearly killed you the last time in Lake Baikal!"

Kai said, "Well, if you have any brighter ideas how to fight a necromancer tell me now or forever hold your peace!" Tala groaned and he said, "Yeah, but where do we find---?" Kai lifted up the black blade in his hand and Tala snapped, "You brought it with you!?" Kai said, "If I think this is what it is, this was a foundation for the cyber bit beasts. Am I wrong?"

Dr. K said, "The mind manipulation part was merely a side effect however the basis was mainly on Black Dranzer." Kai said, "I told you." Tala said, "So what do you think we should do with it?" Bryan suggested, "How about we escape this horror movie reject's area and figure that out later!?" They agreed to Bryan's idea and began leaving the building.

When they finally reached outside, Julia, Raul, Lee, Kevin and Gary were outside and Julia said, "We contacted the All Starz to give us a lift. Even Mr. Dickenson heard about this guy's idiocy." Raul said, "It's either he has a few screws loose or he's mentally challenged." Lee said, "And to put it in a frank and blunt way, he's a sick stupid jackass."

Tala said, "We kinda realized that earlier but your definition sounds good too!" Kevin said, "Come on!" They all ran outside and Sakura got caught by the debris. Sakura tried yanking her leg but was saved by Kai who was behind her. She said, "Thanks." Kai said, "Just don't get the wrong idea." They got out as the building collapsed and the All Starz including Max and Mariah were waiting outside.

Judy said, "Alright. All of you get into the van!" They all got in and then drove as far away as possible. Tyson asked in a concerned voice, "Hey Max! Are you alright now???" Max said, "Yeah! You know what? Bryan was the one who helped me!" Tyson looked at Bryan and he said, "The notes I used where Kai's!" Tyson looked at Kai and Kai simply just said, "Hn."

Then, while they were moving on, the whole ground shook like as if the ground was beginning to split. Mariah asked, "What was that!?" Hillary looked out the van and he said, "Good golly! There's a whole legion out here!" They looked out the window and Kai said, "If this is what Tristan is capable of, then, I doubt we can even get close." Blake said, "There's a trick in how to beat Tristan, I know it sounds kind of stupid but it is the only way!"

Judy said, "You better tell us now!" Blake said, "By using a single amulet, Tristan can raise a battalion of 100 but if all the pieces are put together plus combined with Mephistoles' powers, his powers could grow instantly. However, there is a side effect that his skin is torn badly from the power but it is easily recovered over-all killing Tristan. The amulet he's using is actually Mephisto because Mephisto was never his real bit beast!"

Mystel asked, "So, how are we supposed to destroy it?" Dr. K said, "That would be impossible. Death can only be defeated by life. Mephisto is the source of death. But do we have a bit beast that can repel the effect?" Sakura said, "Escaflowne!" Judy said, "From what Max told me, even with Escaflowne's powers, Escaflowne can't but Dranzer can." Tyson asked, "Huh? Why Dranzer?" Judy said, "There's a legend about Dranzer, whoever wields her to her fullest potential can gain immortality." Ray said, "So they'll look the same way they are, even after 1000 years?"

Judy said, "Precisely, Kai is already closing on that very goal. He's very close to it and if he attempts to stop Mephistoles, who knows what he could do with Dranzer's untapped power. Kai's only been using ½ of what he's got. He thinks it's his fullest but it isn't." Kai was stunned and he asked, "Dranzer is this true?"

"_Yes. It is…your father and ancestors before you couldn't. But you can."_

"If I can't even blow the Eiffel Tower then, what's the deal?"

"_Kai, once you are immortal and young forever, you can never die."_

"That's good enough to drive me crazy!"

"_Yes, but that's why many people want me. Why do you think you can recover so fast?"_

"Because Boris toyed with my DNA and now I'm a recovering machine?"

"_Kai, that isn't it! Why do you think your grandfather couldn't do it?"_

"Coz he's a lying filthy piece of crap that's why. Besides, I bet you didn't want to give it to him."

"_Hehehe…yeah. You got that right."_

"Can't Black Dranzer do the same thing?"

"_Nope. That's the only ability she can't do."_

Tyson asked, "So, how are we going to make our bit beasts stronger to take down Satan himself???" Garland said, "There's no way we can find and build an amplifier in such a short time." MingMing said, "Say can't Brooklyn do the same?" Brooklyn sighed and said, "Forget it! There's no way I'm doing that again!" Bryan said, "How about a satellite?"

Judy said, "What do you mean?" Bryan said, "If satellites can transfer sound waves, can't it do the same to heat waves?" Judy said, "That would only be increasing the green house effect but that does sound like a good idea, Bryan." Spencer said, "Hm…why can't we use all bit beasts together like the last time?"

Kenny asked, "Huh?" Spencer explained, "Draciel's best thing is defense, Drigger can do speed and Dranzer can use its endurance ability while Dragoon hits him straight like a missile." Dr. K said, "Quite an idea but how do we do that?" Spencer said, "Draciel casts a shield if Max has mastered doing something that huge, Drigger can amplify both Dragoon and Dranzer's speed tenfold!" Judy said, "Well, let's see if that works. Max can you do it?" Max said doubtfully, "I'm not sure but…" Max focused on Draciel and a shield created by water appeared.

Tala said, "We might need a ramp though for Drigger, Dragoon and Dranzer." They found a small hill and Daichi said, "Maybe I can help. I can also amplify Dragoon's power remember?" Ian said, "Good idea, monkey boy." Daichi said, "Thanks. Hold on! You called me monkey boy, Pinocchio!"

Ian said, "Do I care? Wait a minute, no I don't." Ray said, "Don't you think we can go with our bit beasts?" Mariah said, "Be careful Ray!" Ray said, "I will." Drigger and Ray positioned together and Kai and Dranzer with Dragoon and Tyson. Tyson said, "Boy this fight is even bigger than the last one we did with the Dark Bladers and Brooklyn."

Kai said, "Well, that's life for you." Bryan asked, "You guys ready?" Spencer said, "Hold on. One more thing, Max, maybe you should go with them." Then, while they were talking the undead began walking the earth. Michael yelled, "In coming!" Miguel said, "We'll try to hold them off, you guys hit the source." They nodded and the undead were at the other side too.

Hillary yelled, "We're trapped!" Then, a voice said, "I must say, this is rather barbaric don't you think?" Then, a huge griffin, a salamander, a two headed dragon and a horse trampled on the undead. Tyson happily said, "Robert! The Majestics! You guys are all here!" Johnny said, "Spare us the talking and more blasting!"

Tyson nodded and Dragoon appeared and he said, "Are you ready to fly, master?" Tyson said, "Let's do this!" He got on Dragoon's back and they were all in the sky. Dranzer said, "Are you sure you want to pummel through snake guts?" Kai said, "Well, as long as I'm not poisoned, let's get ourselves some grilled snake!" Ray said, "I heard they taste like chicken." Mac said, "You eat them!? Gross!" Ray said, "That's being Chinese. I thought at first it was gross but it doesn't taste half bad."

Tyson said, "Never mind! Let's go!" The symbols on their foreheads were finally glowing with bright lights and the bit beasts headed straight for Mephisto. Tyson commanded, "Go Dragoon!" With this, they unlocked the powers that were hidden for so long. Tyson commanded, "Zantesuken!" Dragoon swirled like a boomerang and glowed bright blue.

Kai commanded, "Dranzer, Rebirth Flame!" Dranzer became gold, red and orange with her red wings glowing with all their glory. Max commanded, "Get ready, Draciel! Draciel, Tsunami Hail!" Draciel unlocked its ability of ice and water shot towards Mephisto followed by a huge tsunami. Ray commanded, "Drigger! Terra Homing!" Their attacks glowed into one bright white light and pummeled through the defenses.

Daichi realized that they might need help and he commanded, "Strata Dragoon, Gaia's Wave!" A gold dragon appeared and slammed into the defenses as well. Tyson said, "Daichi!" Daichi gave him thumbs up and Tyson had faith in his little partner and the Dark Warriors decided to join. Haru yelled, "Rekuso, Dai Ryushin no Kamaitachi!" Blake commanded, "Escaflowne, Shades of Fire!" Sakura commanded, "Sakura Butterfly, Sakura's Kiss!" Wen commanded, "Kuma Panda, Ground Awaken!"

Their blasts combined with the sacred bit beasts' and gave them a good opening. Tala thought, "I'm counting on you, Kai. If you kill yourself then I'm going to find a way to make that weigh on your conscience even if you are dead!" Hillary called out, "Go Tyson! You can do it!" Garland and Miguel watched the final attack and Robert said quietly, "Even if you are quite barbaric, Tyson. You are one of the most honorable people I have ever met." Johnny thought, "If you die, Kai then I won't have anyone to throw my sarcastic remarks at so you better live, you moron!"

Emily said quietly, "You can do it, Max! I know you can!" Mariah thought, "Ray, I have a lot of faith in you!" Lee said quietly, "Ray, you're the leader of the White Tigers clan! Make us proud! Show him what we Nekojins do best!" Miguel said quietly, "An honorable blader like you should win, Kai. Tyson…" Mathilda crossed her fingers and Julia and the others watched their desperate and final attempt to save the world.

Tala decided to make a move, he commanded, "Wolborg, Freeze Lancer!" Wolborg's spears smashed against the shield and repeatedly. Kai saw it and he said, "Tala, you truly are half a moron and half an intelligent friend." Spencer saw this and he commanded, "Seaborg!" The big whale slammed into the shield with its huge size. Ian commanded, "Wyborg, Sand Thrash!" Bryan commanded, "Falborg, White Twister!"

Their attacks collided against the shield and the other bladers followed after them. Miguel commanded, "Dark Gargoyle, Fire Execution!" Mathilda followed after, "Pierce Hedgehog, poison needle!" Rick followed with Rock Bison's drop rock attack, Michael entered with Emily using their Tripple Jump Water Cannon attack. Then was followed by Rapid Eagle's twin claw attack, Griffolyon's Winged Dagger attack and Salamulyon's Fire Whip Lash.

Garland followed with Apollon's Radiant Thunder, Mystel followed with Poseidon's Ocean Javelin, MingMing followed with Venus' V-Temptation, Crusher followed with Gigars' Rock Wave and Brooklyn followed with Zeus' King of Darkness attack. This prompted all the bladers to follow them and after this, a bright light just shone upon them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Epilogue)

After the match, Dr. K decided to work for the BBA in Judy's division. Tyson started doing better in school in fact he became vice president which Hillary was intensely proud and baffled of, Kenny was working part time in the BBA and he was doing well in school as usual. Ray was studying in Tyson's school which his parents sent him to learn more Japanese and was dating Mariah.

Max was also studying with Tyson and Kai was the only one who they haven't heard of for quite awhile. Garland finally managed his own team whom he called the Justice Five and started teaching kids how to beyblade. Brooklyn also took a tremendous change and he decided to go out a little bit more.

Tala fixed up the Abbey into something better and he and the Blitzkrieg also started teaching kids the right way of beyblading. Miguel and the others went around the world. The last time Tyson heard from him, that Miguel was in Australia and he sent him a picture of Claude being chased by a kangaroo.

Julia and Raul stayed in the circus and also started going to school. Michael and Emily were in America with Rick with the All Starz team. Then, they also uncovered something. Kai and Mathilda were together in Russia, they were dating secretly until discovered by Ian. The Dark Star Warriors reformed themselves as the Black Brigade, with Blake as their leader.

Hillary asked, "Tyson?" Tyson said, "Yeah?" She said, "I'm glad you're improving in school. Did you hear about Tristan?" Tyson said, "Yup, he's okay with his new bit beast, Kinhebi." Hillary said, "Doesn't that mean gold snake?" Tyson said, "Yup. Haru said he's going to challenge me again someday when he believes he's ready." Hillary said, "Uhm…" Tyson explained, "When I went against Tristan, I thought my life was over, but your yelling gave me a lot of guts to try even harder."

She smiled and Tyson said sheepishly, "That's why I'm going to improve in every way I can. Even if I have to study…" Hillary laughed quietly and Tyson asked, "So, do you want to go out after school?" Hillary asked, "Uhm…where?" Tyson said, "The place of your choice." Hillary smiled and she said, "Sure." He kissed her cheek and he left her blushing and motionless.

-That's the end! Finally! Please review!


End file.
